Caught in the Moment
by Only Secret
Summary: Life as a shinobi is never easy. Memories are often painful and future is too bleak. Therefore, they live in the present. Drabbles SasuSaku,NejiTen,NaruHina Chap 34: “Wild enough for you?”
1. Nowhere else

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and i'm just going to say this once in this series

A/N: Hi, first time to write Naruto fics, so please be nice! No flames please, constructive critism I will receive with open arms but I don't need flames. Honestly, this is just a series of Drabbles, inspired at odd moments. No main plots. There will be couples though, just not this one.

Summery: Ino thinking about her team and how she is happy here. No couples here.

**Nowhere** **else**

Her team came to a halt in the forest clearing. Shikamaru collapsed onto the dirt, complaining it was troublesome. Chouji immediately dug into his bag for his chips. Asuma-sensei looked at them through tired eyes and shook his head. She rolled her eyes as she sat next to her teammates. This was so typical of them.

They'd just completed a C-class escort mission. Not a great feat for a team of Chuunins and a Jounin instructor. But it had been tiring none-the-less as their charge had whined and whined. She had been rather amazed that their charge could actually complain more than Shikamaru.

They sat there, motionless. They've covered half of the return distance they had traveled in the last five days with their charge in less than a day. Once their breathing slowed and some strength returned to their limbs, they began to set up a camp for the night mechanically.

She would set up the bedrolls on a relatively smoother ground. Chouji would gather dry wood and start a fire. Shikamaru would catch the food (while complaining that it was 'far too troublesome' and then get whacked over the head by her.) Asuma-sensei would scout the area for suspicious signs and set up traps for security. That was the way Team 10 functioned.

As times like this, when Ino quickly set up the bedrolls and joined Chouji by the fire, waiting for the return of the other two, it was silent. And her mind wondered to the other teams. She'd wondered what they were doing and what if would've been like to be in their teams.

She'd envision herself on Gai's team. Ino shivered at the thought. She'd be a year older and she would be with the awfully thick-browed Gai-sensei- the epitome of health and weirdness. Gai-sensei would strike his odd-poses and Lee, a sweetheart according to Sakura, would follow and together they'd join in an experience of the 'power of youth'. Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, would remain expressionless at this display and busy himself with training or other tasks. Ino smiled as she imagined the two energetic 'beautiful beasts of Konoha' tried to make Neji to join in their celebration of youth.

She had of course, more than once, imagined herself on Team 7 with their infamous teacher, the Copy ninja- Hatake Kakashi. It had been her dream to be on the same team with the best rookie of their year. She had always admired him like Sakura. When Sakura came to her that day, telling her that _she_ had been the one who got the Uchiha genius, many feelings surged through her. There was jealousy that she didn't get the place she wanted. There was a sense of excitement too as Sakura had emerged from the frightened girl she had found in the park years ago into the flower, the rival, she knew she would be. However the strongest feeling, one she could not explain, was a sense of pride. She was proud to be on Team 10 even before they were assembled officially.

Lately, a year after the split of Team 7, she seemed to have found the answer to her feelings that day. Unlike Sakura's team, they were one. Naruto was always loud and boastful who spent most of his time challenging Sasuke. Sasuke was the ice cube who left (she hesitate to use 'betray') the village for power. She would suppose they were friends in some ways. But seeing the stated in which Naruto returned after their rescue mission, she wasn't so sure anymore. Kakashi-sensei, had in many ways, favored Sasuke over his other students. Sakura, out of the three of them, had always been overlooked as the weak link; therefore, Ino was glad when Sakura found her place with the Godaime.

Ino was a valued member of her team, she knew it, and she made sure her teammates knew it and not ignore it. It did help that they grew up together. Asuma-sensei was a fair teacher; he did not slight any of them, giving them attention when they needed it. Chouji, despite his tendency to 'enjoy food', was strong and was reliable when the situation called for it. Shikamaru, although always complaining, had been the first to make it to Chuunin. He was the best strategist she had every seen in battle. Chouji and Shikamaru were best friends; they helped each other and never tried to out-do the other like Naruto and Sasuke. She had never needed to worry about her team like Sakura did. And her team acknowledged her weakness and covered for her while many-a times, Team 7 exposed Sakura's. Unlike Sakura, who had to watch her every step, Ino could be reckless, and still be sure that her boys would watch her back like she would watch theirs. Most of all, she was proud that she knew their team was still together and she knew that they would still be in years to come…

"Ino?" Asuma-sensei's voice brought her back from her reverie. "Ino? What are you waiting for? The food's going to be finished by Chouji."

She blinked and looked at the scene before her. Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei were back. The food was already cooked. Asuma looked at her, concerned. Shikamaru observed with badly disguised concerned eyes. Chouji slowed down in his usual gobble.

"Ino, are you sick?" Chouji asked. "You're not on a diet again, right?"

"You don't need a diet, you know," Shikamaru commented in a bored tone, "Most men are fonder of fuller figures. You should eat more."

Ino smiled at their concerns. "I'm eating." With that she reached for the fish by the fire.

At this moment, she realized that she did not want to be anywhere else because Team 10 was her team. Her family. She's happier here than on any other teams.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the bad grammers or any mistakes, feel free to point them out. This is an un-beta version. I'll get it beta soon. Review, please...be nice, this is my first Naruto fic! 


	2. Difficulties

Disclaimer: owns nothing but the plot...or that lack thereof

A/N: It's me again. This one is short...because it's just a drabble, things I've decided to write to de-stress. This series is semi-canon and semi-fanon. Absolutely one-shot unlessI state otherwise.

_Couples: Sasusaku_

**Difficulties**

She was training. Her body moved fluently in the rising sun.

It wasn't hard to look at her. It had never been a problem. It was looking away from her that was hard. It had been hard in the beginning when they first met with her in-your-face type of attitude and her childish crush. But as he watched her grow, both in power and beauty, it was even harder to turn his head and walk away.

When they first met, she had been annoying. Unfeeling to the worst kind of pain, childish, whiny…but he could not turn his attention from her. She had been weak and she had needed protection. And during missions, he had always kept a sharp eye for her safety. And although he would not admit it, it had stung him, when she smiled that soft, grateful smile at Naruto when he told her that it hadn't been him who saved her from the clutches of sand.

Then he met her again after he'd left Konoha, she'd changed. No longer was she the helpless girl who poured tears and spilt her heart out to make him stay. She was a kunoichi when he met her. He had watched her fight the surrounding Sound-nins while he tried to contain the powers of his seal. The explosive power she had demonstrated in her entrance, the grace she had as she weaved through shinobis with her deadly hands. It had been very difficult to look away. He had been fascinated. What had happened to the girl he left in Konoha?

He returned under strict surveillance for a long time, only recently lifted. During scarce meetings that he was allowed to attend, his eyes sought her out. He looked for the petal hair and emerald orbs. Once they had found her, they stayed glued to her. More often than not, he'd required Naruto to break him out of his stare and tell him that the meeting was over. But now that the blond man was not here, he was stuck watching.

He sat in the tree, hiding his chakra, away from her line of vision. He watched her stretch. Her lean muscles contracted and flexed like the cat on her Anbu mask. And then with a set of seals that she didn't bother to hide (because it was impossible to use unless one had her degree of chakra control), her hands began to glow. She turned towards the dummy at the other end of the ground and started hitting the fatal points or vitals on the dummy's body with the ease of a Hyuuga hitting the chakra points.

She had indeed grown beyond his imagination. He observed as she suddenly stopped. The dummy swung after her ministration. She walked towards the cage she brought out with her this morning. She reached inside a pulled a hare out of the cage and with another set of seals; she started to heal the damage tissues. After the fifth hare had been mended, she placed the small animals back into their cage. She stood up; her back facing him, so he couldn't see her face and the small smile that he knew was there.

"Sasuke-kun?" she called out, not even bothered to look at where he was. "What are you doing here?"

"How long have you known?"

"Long enough." She replied. "Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Hn."

He hopped off the tree and followed his wife into their home.

It was always hard to look away.

* * *

A/N: I don't think this was that good. But I wrote it and I decided to post it anyways! Comments are welcome, I for one knows that I need a lot of help with this, but please, no flames. I won't learn anything from flames...

Do you think it's okay that I keep this semi-canon only? I find it less intimidating to write Naruto fics if I'm allowed to hop around with ideas. Please review! A desperate new writer here!


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...-sigh-

A/N:...I actually shouldn't be doing any writing...let alone doing any updating...but I just couldn't resist. I still have a science exam this coming tuesday! I was supposedly to be revising at school, but the plot bunny came, and I just couldn't resist. So another short one. Hope you like it!

Couples: _Nejiten_

**Missing**

Two Weeks.

He went on an ANBU mission three weeks ago. And he was two weeks late for his scheduled return. It wasn't surprising for ANBU missions to get out of hand and last longer than the expected time…But it wasn't fun to be left behind, especially her other teammate was on the mission too. She was beginning to understand how Sakura felt when Sasuke left and Naruto went after him. It must have been far worse, knowing that one had left willingly.

She would've been on this mission too, had she not stupidly broken her ankle during her training session with Neji the day before the mission. If only she hadn't train that day. Neji had to carry her (his already opaque eyes more unreadable than ever) to Tsunade-sama who had healed her ankle almost immediately but had also ordered her to drop out of the mission. She then, without a choice, had to obey the Hokage.

So that morning, she stood at the gates of the village and watched. Lee struck his 'good-guy' pose, promising that they'd be back before she knew it. Neji, as usual had been silent, as he put on his eagle mask. Then before he leapt off with his team, he patted her on the shoulder and told her to 'take care'.

That was the last she had heard of Lee and him.

It was not that they were bad and that she was worried that they'd be injured. They were actually very good. It was just that…they were late. Very late!

She activated the traps around the flat. Then she sat down on the mat on the floor and started her nightly meditation (a habit that Neji had drilled into her). She closed her eye. Breathed in. Breathed out. In. And out. She reached out with her senses, filling the empty spaces in her apartment.

Something was not right.

Her hands shifted slightly towards her kunai hostler, waiting for the presence to draw near. But before she knew it, a hand clasped onto hers. Her other hand raced to the shuriken pouch, but her assaulter's other arm wrapped around her neck. Her eyes snapped open

"That would have gotten you killed, Tenten." A tired voice said.

"Neji!" she gasped as her eyes widened.

"Hn."

His forehead dropped onto her shoulder. She stiffened and then tried to move out of this position to take a good look at him. But his arm around her neck lowered and his grip tightened around her shoulders.

"Don't move. Too tired." He said as he sat himself down behind her.

She stopped shifting and relaxed, closing her eyes again to continue her meditation. They remained motionless and silent for a moment before she opened her mouth again.

"Don't you have to report to Tsunade-sama?"

"Lee offered to go." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Okay." Another silent reined the room. "Was it a lot more difficult than the report said?"

"No." came his short reply.

"You're two weeks late, Neji." She reminded him softly.

"…It wasn't easy."

She accepted the answer because this was as close to an 'it was more than difficult' as she would get.

"You're hurt Neji. I can smell blood on you." She remarked as she opened her eyes and turned her head to give him an once-over.

"Minor cuts." He said, his head still buried in her shoulder. "Most of them are the enemy's."

"Shouldn't you get them treated at Sakura's or Tsunade-sama's?" She asked him, her gaze still fixed on him.

"Probably." He said.

"Then why are you here?" she asked the question she had wanted to ask. "You should be resting."

"I am." He said, still not moving an inch.

"Neji…" she said sternly. "You should-"

"I missed you."

"Huh?" she said, surprised by the sudden interruption and his turned head.

"The last two weeks." He explained, his white eyes focused on her before disappearing again as he turned back. "I've missed you."

She stared at the black head on her shoulder before breaking into a soft smile. She turned back, facing the front, and closed her eyes once again. She then whispered:

"Me too."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Review, review, review! (three times the charm!) The next one...if I get it done, would be a Sakura-centric one... I'm sorry that it's still un-beta-ed but things are really stressful here for my beta too! By the way, it'd be nice to drop your email into your review too! I'd like to write back and thank you people personally! 


	4. Strongest

Disclaimer: -sigh- you know the drill, don't own anything 

A/N: well, new one here! Thanks to all those who reviewed and to those that I didn't/could send an email to, I thank you here! This is the Sakura-centric fic that I was talking about last time. This is semi-canon, but because I wrote it at around...let's see...257 or 258-ish, soit's slightly off,so please be understanding!

Summery: _moments before Sakura's encounter with Itachi_

**Strongest**

She became a Genin… she became a part of Team 7...she never understood the true meaning of the strongest, it was only until she broke away from the team did she start to understand. But now that she did, standing on the battlefield against the awful man who'd ruined Sasuke-kun and Naruto's lives, she agreed with her sensei and Tsunade-shishou. She was the strongest of their team. Had always been the strongest.

"A kunoichi is always overlooked." She remembered she had commented to her sensei in the Academy.

"But that is exactly what makes her the strongest." Her sensei had smiled mysteriously at her.

She had then tried to pry more information from her sensei, a tall and elegant woman. But her sensei explained no more, saying that she wouldn't understand and that she needed to experience it for herself.

She then, still confused, still feeling that they were overlooked, became a Genin and a member of Team 7. All of her teammates were strong. They'd started out on about the same footings but within a short period of time, they leapt ahead and she watched their backs. Sasuke-kun was the best rookie and the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Even Naruto, she reluctantly admitted, had been stronger with his huge chakra reserve. They never turned back to give her a hand because the two of them pushed each other on and into new heights of power. So she trained on her own. When they didn't know, not even Kakashi. During those times, she learnt independence. And it had made her strong.

Kakashi-sensei had no doubt tried to be fair with his teaching. But although he wasn't aware of it he had always favored Sasuke-kun more than any of the others. Naruto, though bitter about the inattention was given another instructor- Ebisu. And through his unmistakable luck, he was placed under Jiraiya-sama. Both Sasuke-kun and Naruto had learnt from the best. And where was she? Learning on her own. Practicing with the dummy that now hung battered beyond repair in the forest.

And then Team 7 collapsed and Naruto, Sasuke and her scattered. Naruto had been devastated. Though he still put up his façade of cheerfulness, he was clumsier than usual. The small crinkle next to his left eye wasn't that obvious when he grinned. Even recently when they met again, he seemed mellower than he was. Had it been maturity or was he still hurt, she didn't know.

Kakashi-sensei had blamed himself for Sasuke's departure. The man, seemingly being reminded of someone in Sasuke-kun, had left Konoha to do more missions than his share. He was hardly there anymore. And to Sakura, his weakness became apparent.

She too, when Sasuke-kun left, had been devastated. Even now, she'd lapsed into her nostalgia and felt like crying. But she'd recovered faster than the other two. It was not the first time she'd been left behind. So she dealt with it and she became stronger due to it. Physically, she had always been weaker, but emotionally, she was stronger.

She sought the guidance of Tsunade-sama, the Godaime.

Her first lesson was not any form of Medical justu or the monstrous power that scared her opponents. It was to know herself.

"…Aside from the weaknesses, you need to know you're strong to become strong. A kunoichi is the strongest on her team because she knows who she is." Tsunade-shishou had said. "I can only show you the way and make sure you don't harm yourself in the beginning but you can't save anyone if you don't believe that you're strong… I know you've been overlooked on Team 7 but a kunoichi is alone in her growth. Being ignored makes you more deadly because your opponents don't know your potential."

She took those words into her heart. Over the two years of Naruto's absence, she trained. With Tsunade's guidance in the morning and on her own at night. She'd grown she'd known she did. Not just physically but psychologically. When Naruto came back and what was left of Team 7 was reassembled, she knew she was ready to face her first challenge. She was prepared to face what they were not.

Now she stood on the road, the man she had dreamt of killing before her. Kakashi-sensei dealing with his Kage-buushins and Naruto panting behind her from the blow this man had sent him. She stood in front him, protecting him, like he would have done to her two years ago. But now, they were looking at her back. Her opponent looked at her with disinterest. She smoothly slipped into her taijustu stance.

She was the strongest, because she was a kunoichi. She was the strongest, because she knew she was strong. She was the strongest, because they didn't know her growth. They didn't know her growth because she was overlooked.

"You won't last a second against me, kunoichi." Itachi said monotonously.

_Oh, really?_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? This one is actually beta-ed, unlike the others, but I promise to have the other ones beta-ed later! So anyways, I know it's a bit unlikely that Sakura can win against Itachi at least not at the moment, but there's a word that he said that made her righteously 'cocky'. REVIEW! PLEASE? 


	5. Rain

Diclaimer: same drills

A/N: This is the next drabble! Trying to look deeper and more differently into the characters of Naruto and why they are who they are. Actually, nevermind the authoress babblings, I'm not even sure what I'm taking/typing about.

Summery: _Hinata thinks about Naruto on a rainy day. Vaguely NaruHina_

**Rain**

Many people think of Naruto as the blazing sun and sunshine. The ever glowing blond ball of excess energy who was way too boastful for his own good sometimes. But Hinata didn't see that.

It was raining in Konoha. Droplet upon droplet. Drizzle upon drizzle. Steady but never plain. Never boring.

Naruto was rain.

People asked her why? Was it because her Byakugan, that she could see something that others could not see? She didn't think so. She wasn't as skilled as Neji-niisan to read things beneath the underneath. But she did, read body language better than her cousin and she did notice the little subtle things that many failed to acknowledge. The little important things that were hard to notice next to the seemingly bigger things.

People tended to notice his smiles and his foxy grins. They impressed upon themselves that nothing would subdue him. She didn't think so. She saw how his eyes were dimmed with regret and disappointment that day that Tsunade-sama returned to the village as the Godaime. She didn't know why but the soft smile on his face when he walked out of the hospital seemed to have told a story of a sad realization. Then there was that morning, where four genins and a newly-made chuunin had left the village early in the morning and all come back injured. She was there that morning too, hidden away in a corner. She saw Sakura pour her tears and that pained smile on his face; the strain in his smile as he reassured his friend and comrade. Then the hunched shoulder of the crying girl seemed to relax but Naruto's body seemed more taut than ever.

People didn't see those, but she did. She saw him, like rain, slide over the bodies of his friends and give them strength and hope while taking away their sorrows for himself.

Hinata noticed his successes when others saw his failures. She noticed how hard he tried but failed anyway. People laughed at him for that. But hadn't Iruka-sensei said trying was all that mattered? Hinata saw him standing up while most focused on his fall. She saw Naruto's head held high and his refusal to bow down to his letdowns while people overlooked it as arrogance and stubbornness. Maybe it was stubbornness too. But many did not realize that it was this dedication that drove him to the top.

She heard people say it; saying that Naruto was 'lucky', 'fortunate' to have the Kyuubi inside him to serve as a chakra source. They said he was powerful because of that demon. How could he be lucky? Had they not seen the pain he went through as a child? The solitude that was forced upon him? The life that he had to live? The road he have run and will still run to prevent the Kyuubi's power from falling into the wrong hands?

They said he was lucky.

They said he was happy.

They said he was mighty.

They said his power was like the sun in all its glory.

But rain was powerful too.

Naruto was not the sun. Because he would never kill unless he had to. He was not a merciless beam that left her panting with thirst and fatigue. The sun made her feel weak and vulnerable to its assault. But Naruto made her stronger. He was a soft drizzle on her shoulder after a tough training session; or the downpour after a failed mission. The little droplets of water that washed over her muscles and soothed her mind. The rain that cried her tears and cast no blame. He washed over her, reminding her that she was not alone in her strife for recognition.

How she liked the rain.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's what I think Hinata saw in Naruto. I mean, if Naruto really was this every energetic boy, I don't think Hinata would even dared (knowing how shy she is) to take notice of Naruto. So I think there has to be a side that Hinata can relate to herself and find comfort there. Okies, seriously, I'm having moring weirdness. Review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Babysit

Disclaimer: I think I'd only say it once, but I end up saying it again. So the usual, own nothing

A/N: Okies, next drabble! This piece is inspired by the cover of chapter 259, I love that picture! So I hope you enjoy. It's not beta-ed so, please don't mind the little mistakes, however if there's any big mistakes, tell me so I can change it as soon as possible!

Summery: _A moment for Tenten to think about her teammates...and to get a well-deserved rest._

**Baby-sit**

She needed a rest, she decided as she plopped herself down ungracefully onto the comfortable sofa. But then again, who wouldn't when they are placed on Gai's team as the only sane and remotely mature member.

She loved her team. She really did and she wouldn't want to anywhere else. But they were truly too much sometimes. Too alarmingly childish in many ways.

Gai-sensei, their instructor, more often than not, was way too cheerful. He was always declaring something about the power of youth. At first, it was funny- to see a man so enthusiastic about being young. But lately, it was becoming very tiresome and she felt old. Older than her sixteen years. She didn't think she could feel so much older than she really was before she met her sensei. A lot of the times, Tenten wondered whether it was actually an excited three years old in her sensei's body. Where _did_ he get his energy?

She watched as Gai-sensei stretched in the room, preparing for yet another spar with Kakashi-sensei. She honestly did not know why or how Team 7's instructor put up with him. The man didn't seem bothered at all by her sensei's energy.

"Tenten, our flower of flaming youth…"

There he went again.

"…Will you watch your sensei challenge the ever modern and hip Kakashi today?"

She sighed.

"Sorry, Gai-sensei, I'm a bit tired." She said, closing her eyes.

"But, Tenten…" That, would be Lee. Always idolizing their sensei. She didn't think it was a bad thing to respect their teachers…but not to his extent of imitating his dressing style and hairstyle.

Lee was a nice boy, a really nice boy. She'd always thought he was way too nice for his own good. Take the Chuunin exam nearly three years ago for example. He'd gotten himself half-killed for Sakura. Not that she had any thing against that girl, but honestly, until the Uchiha boy left, she'd seemed to be only interested in chasing after that boy. And then, Lee had the oddest and most impulsive nature that'd make him start a training session out of nowhere by setting himself some out of nowhere rules. That was why she deemed herself as the sister of the second generation of the 'Beast of Konoha'. And being his 'sister' required a lot of energy.

She opened her eyes and looked across the room. Lee was next to Gai-sensei, already tearing up. She felt like rolling her eyes, but that would have brought on more drama.

"Tenten…" She looked at Lee who was now crying into his bandaged arm as he whimpered. "How could you not go and experience our power of youth winning Kakashi-sensei?"

She opened her mouth to form an answer. But she was interrupted by the last member of their four-man unit.

"Che, just let her be." Hyuuga Neji said from his spot on the floor next to her. "We'll be resting in this room."

"But, Neji, aren't you coming as well?" Lee asked, bewildered.

"No."

It was a typical answer. She gazed at Neji beside her as he sat in his meditating position with his white eyes closed. But knowing him, he could sense all that was going on in this room anyway. She watched Lee's face dropped even further and then he looked solemnly at Gai-sensei who looked back with a firm nod of his head.

"Neji," Gai-sensei said, turning to Neji with his 'good-guy' pose. "I entrust our flower's safety to you. Protect her with the flame of your youth."

"Hn."

With that Gai-sensei left with Lee. The room returned to silence. She looked at Neji on the floor. Though it was only slightly, but Neji seemed restless in his meditation. That would be Neji, she thought fondly. He'd liked to think that he was above this, but it was obvious that he was not. He was just too proud and too stubborn to say that he wanted to go as well. Unlike his cool and mature demeanor that he showed the whole world, Neji was quite childish and rather often, all Gai-sensei and Lee had to do was to ask him again before he'd join them.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Nothing," Tenten replied. "You can go as well, you know."

"I don't want to." He denied.

Another trait of Neji, he liked to deny things and twist things around so it'd work in his way. (She supposed it gave him a sense of control.) So it was unlikely that he'd go if she thought he wanted to. So she tried another approach.

"You're here to look after me, aren't you?" she commented.

"Hn, Gai-sensei told me to."

"I don't need protection." She said firmly. "I'm very capable of taking care of myself. So can I have some alone time?"

Neji didn't reply but he opened his eyes and looked at her from his spot. She waited. And moments later, Neji heaved a sigh.

"Since you want to be alone," he said standing up. "I'll go make sure Lee and Gai-sensei don't get into any trouble."

Tenten smiled at him. "Okay, I'll see you."

She watched Neji left and closed her eyes once again. She leaned back against the sofa that had been calling for her to relax since she sat down.

_When would her boys grow up?_

She really, really needed a rest.

* * *

A/N: So, like the question I always ask, how did you like it? All suggestion/constructive critism/praises are acceptable, you know that right? I'm just a struggling authoress who's trying to destress here! I love all of you who reviewed, by the way. Some of you don't leave your emails, so I can't really thank you personally or answer questions that you might have for me. So, I guess i'll thank you here!

To those who were wondering about the word(s) that made Sakura righteously cocky in **Strongest** was actually 'a second'. Itachi said she won't last that long, but we all know she'd put up w/ more fight than a second.


	7. Knowledge

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it...but I can only wish...

A/N: Another short lil' drabble. I should seriously start updating my HP fics before my other readers decide to kill me...but I can't really help it. So this is another piece I've written when I should be revision but inspiration decided to bite my bum. I hope you like it! Please review. Comments/Constructive Critism welcomed! But not Flames!

Summery: _Naruto seeing...learning things in the early morning before meeting his team. Vaguely NaruHina with NejiTen and SasuSaku_

**Knowledge**

Collecting information is an important aspect of a shinobi's life.

That was one of his first lessons in the Chuunin exams. Over the years, he'd like to think that his collected information cultivated into knowledge. Knowledge was meant to be used. But for him, some knowledge, he would take with him to his grave untouched and untold.

He strolled down the road and noticed things that not many see, moments that were hard to catch once missed.

He saw in a training ground, in this early hour where hardly anyone was awake, two figures sat. Face to face. Silent and Still. The two bodies strangely together yet strangely apart. Too close to be just friends, yet too far to be intimate. Eyes closed. Breathing as one. Then Naruto watched fascinated as the slimmer figure slowly raised her weapon-abraded hands and cupped the prodigy's face. Her hand moving delicately across his burden that laid beneath his forehead protector. The prodigy leaned into her touch as if he savored her warmth, relying on her presence without his usual hesitation. This act itself was a tender picture.

Down the road he walked again. Towards the place where he was first tested as a Genin. Closing inon aclearing where a solitary epitaph stood proudly, he met a man. A man who was the testimony of many of the names there. The taller man gave him a curt nod as he turned away, saying that he'd meet him later. Naruto observed. Instead of leaping away like he usually did, he walked slowly and from his pouch, he pulled out a book. The book was blue. Naruto felt like asking the name of whom the silver-haired man visited daily -'did you know?'- but knowing that he would not get an answer, he simply stared as the man disappeared with his navy blue book.

He left the clearing as the sun rose higher and the town woke up in the twittering of birds. The market started as the people lingered and swam on the street. Naruto went to Ichiraku for breakfast. When he was done, he left the aged store and headed for the bridge. On the bridge, a boy and a girl stood. But he didn't approach them. He stopped and he waited.

The girl turned her gaze from the clear water that flowed through village to the boy who sat on the rail of the bridge. Their relationship had been different since the boy was brought back. Naruto couldn't help but stared as the heir to that once great clan turned to the girl and smiled at her. He didn't know what was transpiring between them that moment, but that soft, sad smile, not smirk, was enough. It made the occurrence special as the once avenger was a boy again. Naruto watched, awestruck, as the boy's smile lingered for a moment as his gazed into the distance. The girl followed his gaze. A full blown and hopeful smile spread on her face.

He knew a promise was made to the two there. The girl's smile told it all. He knew that smile.

Looking at the pink-haired girl, reminded him of another blossom, who had the same smile, nurtured in Leaf. They said flowers that bloom early were pretty. But he knew, from his observation of the flowers in Konoha, the latest bloomer was the most attractive.

The late flower was spying on him again.

He'd never tell her that he knew.

But he wondered when she'd approach him.

He started his slow jog and yelled his greetings to the two on the bridge.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? For some reasons, I quite like this piece...nearly as much as I like the Sakura chapter! If you want, I'm willing to expand on the NejiTen or SasuSaku moments, but you'd have to review and tell me! Yes, that was blackmailing...sorta! Please Review! I'm dying to reach over 30 this time...hopefully, I'd get 35 reviews, hopefully. 


	8. Mission

Disclaimer: If I say I own Naruto, would you believe me? No? Thought so.

A/N: Okies, there's actually two drabbles in this chapter because they're sort of related and the fact that they're really short, and I'd feel really bad, even though it's just drabbles. I hope you like it! I would like to thank all those who reviewed for last chapter and if you'd check, I've got more than 35 now! So please keep up the reviews?

Summery: _In the early morning, the kunoichis received a mission that is slightly different (and way more important!) than a S-class mission. SasuSaku and NaruHina._

**Mission**

Sakura

Sakura approached the man whose back was turned cautiously. He was after all Uchiha Sasuke- one of the elitists of Konoha's formidable shinobi force. As she closed in on him, she saw the slight stiffening of his back. A telltale sign that he was already aware of her intrusion.

Her hand reached for his shoulder tentatively.

"You're annoying." He said in that careless tone that he'd always used as she closed in. However, this moment, his voice was laced with more irritation than usual. And his dark eyes, as he shot her a glare, she hesitated to use 'look' due to its intensity, was murkier than usual.

She watched, not surprised at all, as he moved beyond her touch and walked pass her briskly, disappearing around the corner from which she first approached him. Sakura would've said Sasuke stomped away but she had been told that Uchiha don't storm out of anywhere.

She should've been upset; she would've been hurt by those harsh words that he threw at her (even though it was not the first time he uttered them) and his angry exit. But not today. For some reasons, it amused her to no end to see the ruffled hair more disheveled than usual. His scowl that was deeper than normal made her want to laugh.

She followed the man's route, knowing very well where he was.

"Sakura!" his grumpy voice came from the kitchen. "Is there any breakfast? I'll be late for the mission."

Who knew Uchiha Sasukewas not a morning person? Who knew the experienced Anbu could be such a child?

Not many, she thought, seeing that Sasuke-kun was always found doing his training like a full shinobi in the early morningsof their Genin days.

* * *

Hinata

Now that they were married, she would like to think that she knew him better than anyone and that she can read him better than most (after all, it was only his teammates, who shared equally devious minds in some aspects, knew what sort of prank her husband was up to).

Naruto liked to wake up early. He woke up even earlier than she did when she'd still lived in the Hyuuga compound. He would wake up, no matter what the weather was like, an hour before the rooster crowed at the first ray of sunlight. He would then embark on a jog around Konohagakure no Sato. When he came back, she would be preparing breakfast. He would take a quick shower, but not before complimenting her cooking with a foxy grin. Sometimes, if he finished his shower quickly, he'd like to help her with the cooking. They'd then have a comfortable breakfast together.

After breakfast, they would depart from there apartment. She to the hospital and he to meet his team.

That was a typical morning outline for them. There was, of course, slight changes everyday. But one thing that did not change, on normal mornings, was that he always woke up before her.

"Naruto-kun, you need to wake up." She shook her husband softly.

"Hn." He mumbled and shifted away from her.

"Naruto-kun, you'll be late."

"Hn."

Hinata shook her head exasperatedly. "Naruto-kun. You ARE late for your mission. Neji-niisan won't be pleased."

"So what?" he grumbled, his eyes still shut.

"…Maybe Sasuke-san would have a better chance of becoming Hokage then."

That got to him. Like she knew it would.

"WHAT? There is no way Sasuke-teme would become Hokage before me!" Naruto yelled, hopping out of bed.

Normally, he always woke up before her. But somehow, whenever there was a mission awaiting him that day, he could not seem to get out of their bed.

* * *

A/N: This is my take at their married life. I don't know why, but I'm under the impression that men like to sleep in. I'm sorry if I offended my male readers! Blame my dad and one of my best friends! So will you still review? Please? I'm working towards 50 here! 


	9. Flowers

Disclaimer: Same thing- I wish I owned Naruto...I would make Sasuke a bit happier! (though that would be totally OOC)

A/N: Currently at 49! I'm crossing my fingers that I can make it to 55...to be greedy, I wish I can make it to 60! You know how it is: a happy author has faster updates!

Summery: _To him, flower was love. There were two flowers in his life. He fell in love with both of them. But to one, did he belong. NaruHina and vaguely SasuSaku._

**Flowers**

He was walking to the bridge. It was a ritual for Team 7 to meet there before they set off to do their daily training or to leave together for a mission. But today, he wasn't meeting his teammates. He was meeting someone else. Someone equally, if not more, important as his team.

He was early today, unlike other days. He smiled softly. He was always early for this person... Because some emotions made people do things. He walked slowly down the street on a late morning, taking many detours as he knew he had plenty of time.

Walking pass the Yamanaka's, he bought flowers. Flowers reminded him of many things; however the thought that came to his mind most often was how they represented two of the most important female in his life.

There was a girl and there was a woman.

He loved the girl, since a long time ago. It might have been her soft pink tresses and bright eyes that'd attracted him first. She was Spring. And true to her name, she shared the season's beauty. The more he knew the girl the more he appreciated her. Her natural concern for everyone. Her perfect chakra control. Her strength and faith.

He'd known from the very beginning, the very first time he laid eyes on her, that he would love her. He'd also known from that fateful moment that he saw her, she would not love him. He'd known that she cared for him but her eyes and heart were always with another. Her emerald orbs would always shine brighter for someone else. Her heart always pined after a phantom dream.

But he'd hoped. He loved her still and he didn't blame her. Because it was from her, the innocent and hopeful girl, he'd learnt about love and drew power from her faith.

He'd watched with a tad bit of disappointment and a whole heart of joy for the girl as her tender touch molded her dream into reality. He'd found strength in his limbs in the Valley of the End to hold on until the last moment because she believed in him and trusted him to protect her budding reality.

But he'd failed.

The girl did not blame. Instead, she'd smiled and she'd morphed. Into someone new. Someone whose roughened hands contrasted with her heart. She'd changed but she held steadfast to her beliefs and love. Still things could no longer be the same because a triangle was not a triangle with only two.

And then, the woman came into his life. She had seeped into him slowly and so quietly that he didn't even know. He'd always known her to be there. He just didn't pay attention. The first time the woman caught his attention was in the Chuunin Preliminary. She had been fighting against her cousin that day. But in truth, she was fighting herself. He'd seen her. She hadn't been trying to beat her opponent (who deserved the worst beating in his opinion that day). She had been trying to beat herself, trying to beat through the limit her body set on her. She had been trying to change.

Since then, he had always kept an eye out for her. She was someone who fought the same war with him. He'd been grateful of the encouragement she gave him in the morning before he faced off with the prodigy of her clan. He'd been happy to see her visiting him in the hospital after the first failed retrieval and had been thoroughly amused when she'd fainted. He'd noticed her disappearing around the corner before he left with Ero-sennin. He was glad that she saw him off.

Then there was that evening, when Konoha brought Sasuke back, at the cost of the girl's near fatal injuries. He had sat there on the Hokage Monument, staring up at the starry sky who had refused to cry. He'd cried. He'd let tears out, because he had been unable to protect the girl in the retrieval mission. He'd watched helpless as she got caught between the last of the Uchihas. He had been unable to move when she was struck down. He had only been able to carry her back as quickly as possible.

The girl had been saved and Tsunade-baa-chan had thanked him for bringing her back so promptly. But he had let the girl down. He had sworn to himself to protect her and he'd failed. So he'd cried for the failure that he could not right.

And the woman had found him crying. She had seen him crying and she'd sat down by him. She didn't say anything. She'd just sat with him through the night. In the morning, she'd brought him breakfast. In the afternoon, she'd found him on the rocks still, so she brought him lunch. That night, she sat by him again. For the next week, she'd stayed with him. Somehow, he'd started to train with her. Somehow, he'd started having meals with her. Somehow, he'd started to hold her hand as if his life depended on it.

One day, the woman convinced him to go to the place where he had been reluctant to go.

"_It wasn't your fault. She made a choice and she doesn't regret it. She will never regret it. She loves him. She would've jumped in between again. I would've done the same if it had been you."_

The girl had stood at the front door of the hospital which housed her for a long time. The girl had looked pretty even with her body wrapped in bandage. The smile he loved spread across her face.

He turned to the woman who walked beside him. A soft smile graced her face.

It was beautiful.

There was a woman and there was a girl.

He heard Ino saying once that first love never dies. He supposed it was true. He would always have soft spot for the girl whose dream came true. He would always love the girl who was now the mother of a great clan. But never as much as the woman whose eyes found him.

The girl taught him the meaning of love. The woman loved him.

He walked down the road. To where the woman was. To where he truly belonged.

To her would the daisies go.

* * *

A/N: You might be wondering why it's daisies of all flowers...if you are, here's the explaination:

1. Besides the immediate meaning of the flower- loyal love, purity/innocence and happiness, which I think is the perfect flower for Naruto to give Hinata because it reflects on their relationship and Naruto's personality;

2. I read the chinese version first (I'm a chinese girl) and in said version, Hinata's name is translated to 'Daisy Field' or 'Young Field'. It seriously depends on how you want to link the words. That's the weird thing with chinese. Personally, I think 'Daisy Field' is more of a feminine name, don't you think so? So I took that to write a NaruHina fic.

So, this is it with this chapter! What do you think? If you have any question, I'll be more than happy to answer them! (crosses fingers and hope for questions, so there's an excuse for the authoress to babble on and on!)

Read and Review! Please? You may not have any idea how disappointing it is to see the hit counter being so high and the review counther so low...


	10. Selfish

Disclaimer: The usual. Anyone wish Kishimoto would update faster here?

**To those injured or affected by the LondonBombing, may God bless you and be with you in your hour of need.**

A/N: I seriously need to work on my HP fics before those readers start hunting for me. Thanks to all who reviewed, you're the best! And to those who were asking about the NejiTen chapter, here it is, just as I've promised! Extended piece from chapter 7!

Summery: _Before love, there was selfishness. A small, nearly unconscious move is often bigger than any action. NejiTen._

**Birthday**

Neji stood there, breathing deeply.

_Deeper. Slower._

Weapons of various shape scattered around him. A testimony of his kaiten; it advanced every year. Tenten, standing beyond the circle of sharp and oddly shaped blades that she was so adequate with, panted heavily.

Dawn had just broken. The sun was barely out. The coolness of the previous night still lingered softly in the air. They had, however, trained for several hours already.

_Breathe. Deeply. Slowly._

It was _His_ birthday.

He had arrived at his teammate's place unannounced -maybe even unwelcome- right after midnight. He wasn't sure why he went to her of all people –but he needed someone for today.

Tenten wouldn't understand, his mind had told him. But his body had thought otherwise.

So he had gone to her when the moon was still high and morning was hours away. Her room had been dark. And she'd been –he knew without a doubt–sleeping then. Resting, unlike him who had shifted in his futon and stared at the dark ceiling. He had slid open her window and had woken her up.

He was well aware of how very selfish he could be. From a very young age, he hadn't liked things being taken away from him or denied of him and he cared very little about what other people felt. Over the years that he had met his team, he'd learned to become more considerate.

However, that moment, Neji had cared little about consideration. He had wanted someone with him and she was the one he chose.

_He was suffocating in emotions._

Neji had told her that he needed to see his father and Tenten had gone with him without another question. He'd taken her to the Hyuuga Branch burial ground. To where his father's epitaph stood. His father who had taught him the basic of Gentle Fist. His father who had made a choice. His father whose body had not been buried in his home. Neji stood there, Tenten beside him, and stared. No words were exchanged. No questions asked. His teammate and he just stood there in the moonlight.

It was _His_ birthday; he had told her when they finally left the grave.

She'd nodded understandingly. She'd always understood, he had realized. Then she'd ask him to train. In the middle of the night. She could've been resting. She could've refused to stay for longer than he requested. She could've left him.

But she didn't.

She'd dragged him to the closest training ground and started throwing her weapons at him. Her way…_their_ way to let out emotions. Their way to show that they cared…that they watched each other's back…

…That he could rely on her.

His emotionless face softened slightly at the thought.

He watched as she pulled her weapons -now controlled by chakra strings- back to her and efficiently placing them back into the scroll which she kept them in. The weapons flew across the air. Her normally fluid flow of chakra jerky due to tiredness from the training, and the lack of sleep.

A pang of guilt hit him. He was so selfish with her.

Neji moved, slightly hesitant, towards Tenten as she waved to him and gestured to the tree. He followed her lead –just as she'd followed his. Tenten waited for him by the tree before sitting down slowly at the roots. He sat opposite her. Their knees nearly touched. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, waiting for him to lead her.

He closed his eyes too.

_Breathe. Deeply. Slowly._

Their breathings guided them. Together in the morning where a calm settled around them. A piece of harmony in their day.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." He whispered. Barely moving his lips.

But Tenten heard him. She reached out her hands and touched his face; tracing over the area that had marked him as the Branch House Member for the very first time. Her caress soft and tender. "I don't mind."

He leaned against her touch. And for the first time, there was no hesitation because he knew he could be selfish with her.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please review? I've got...let's see...A SasuSaku story at bay...as well as one a Jiraiya one (you know, you love Sanin fics...and secretly adore this old man)...and a Yashamaru one that's still hatching! If you review, I'll post them! Yes, I'm resorting to blackmail! Hope you'd do as I ask because I really want them posted too! 


	11. Wait

Disclaimer: Nope. Got nothing of Kishimoto's.

A/N: I'm currently falling in love with blackmails. They're such wonderful things...Anyways, I want to thank those who reviewed for last chapter. You've made this update possible!

Summery: _Crossroad- A moment of Hope. She made her last wait._

**Wait**

She waited a lot.

She had realized that recently.

She'd waited to become a shinobi of Konoha –_A useful one._

She'd waited to be recognized –_would they always think of her as a burden? _

She'd waited for Kakashi-sensei –_she did that every morning._

She'd waited for Sasuke-kun to see her –_she was not useless kunoichi anymore. _

She'd waited for Naruto to bring back Sasuke-kun –_She was sorry that she was still too weak._

She'd waited to bring her comrades back –_When would they let her?_

And she'd waited for Sasuke-kun to love her. Like the way she did.

Lately, she'd realized that she was sick of those endless waiting.

Even for Uchiha Sasuke's affection.

Sakura had always looked for his love. In the academy. In their Genin days. When he left. When he came back. Giving him all she had, and asking naught in return. Vigilantly, slowly…hopefully wearing down the layer of ice which locked him in.

…She was tired of that. Tired of running around, trying to find an opening that didn't seem to exist. Tired of the fact that, it was only in the hospital where he really seemed to see her. Tired of the _'No, thank you'_ that he gave her now that he'd returned. Those three words that gave her so much hope and crushed her at the same time.

She was tired of that.

She stood on the bridge, staring at the crystalline water and waiting for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The only wait she didn't really mind. Because it reminded her of her Genin days, when things were about grasping a dream and not about reality slipping in.

Sakura trained her gaze on the body sitting on the railing which she'd leaned against. He sat there, calm and unmoving. His features betraying neither his thoughts nor his feelings. She felt like sighing wistfully at the picture he formed. She knew she'd fallen in love with this handsome picture…but she loved _him_ now. For who he was...Strong and determined, arrogant and vengeful. And it was painful to wait for him to step out of the frame, his shell, when he showed no sign of even bothering.

She sighed at that thought and attracted his attention.

"Sasuke-kun." She said, staring into his dark eyes. "Will you walk with me?"

She waited for his rejection. One more time. The rejection which would tell her that she must stop waiting, stop hoping. The rejection which she needed yet did not want. She waited for _'No, thank you'_.

"Maybe one day…" Sasuke said with a regretful smile and a tinge of sadness that was always there when he thought of his deceased family. "…when I've moved on."

She stared at him. Surprised by both the rueful smile and the answer.

"…Wait for me." He said softly before looking away again into the bright morning sky.

She watched the smile remain for a short moment, making the avenger a wounded boy trying to heal again. He stared into the horizon. The direction of where his clan once inhibited. It was as if he was trying to see _his_ clan roaming on the streets once more.

_Into the future._

Sakura smiled into the distance where Sasuke-kun was staring at. This was a moment of hope.

There was a future for them.

She could wait. One more time.

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm hammering for reviews. Like I said, the more reviews the quicker the update. I'm sure you all know how the system works -huge grin-(if you know me well enough, you would shy away from it but then again, you don't reallly know me). Jiraiya-sama's done...Yashamaru's half done...I've got an Anko one hatching... 


	12. Links

Disclaimer: Once again, the harsh reality hits me- I don't own anything that you recognize

A/N: This is a rather uncommen chapter, as the last chapters were focused on the younger generations...but this one is dedicated to Jiraiya-sama who lived through more hardship than any of the previous shinobis just yet. I don't know which impulsive nerve that I struck that day when I started this...but I must be feeling that I need to do this adorable yet perverted man some justice. I hope you like it. It is set _just _before Jiraiya actually appeared in the series (at the hot spring)...he's making his way back to Konoha.

Summery: _The sea was vast and interesting...but the shore was always home. The Sannins would be home one day._

**Links**

He couldn't say he was surprised when what happened, happened. He supposed he had always known something like that would occur. Sooner or Later. One day. Some time…way into the future.

Just, not then.

The three of them grew up together. Literally. The Ninja Academy did not exist back then. From birth, the three of them were placed under Sarutobi-sensei. (The old man even changed their diapers!) Tsunade-hime, because her grandfather had been too busy building Konoha and her parents -like his- were killed in the war between the countries. Orochimaru…well, he was found in the arms of his dying mother in the woods. And Konoha took him in.

He didn't remember much of what occurred before his training which started when he was five.

But one thing he knew- they were connected. In some ways.

He couldn't really say that he believed in destiny. Not really. (After all, if there was such a thing as destiny, he'd surely be long dead.)

But sometimes, some things just had to be fate.

Like how they were linked.

The three of them were destined to be great. They were Sarutobi-sensei's students. The Sandaime's three. The old man was, after all, famous for being the Professor of the Fire country. But he had only taken one team.

His team.

They trained, ate, played and slept together because they were a team. Linked. (He swore Sarutobi-sensei would've told him that they'd bathe together when they were infants if Tsunade hadn't been behind the old man with a fierce glare ad her fist readied.) Because he knew them, Jiraiya knew what was normal. Normalcy couldn't really describe them for they were not. They were the Sannins. Normal, to them, was an entirely different thing.

It was normal for Tsunade-hime and Orochimaru to work well together in the bell retrieval. It was normal to have him tied up on the log at the end of the session. It was normal for Orochimaru to answer questions correctly even if Jiraiya couldn't fathom how the reply was related to the question. It was normal for him to make comments about Tsunade's breast or rather, back when they were Genins and Chuunins, the lack thereof. It was normal for Tsunade to get angry and then break one or two of his ribs with her punch because her breasts had always been a sore spot. It was normal for Orochimaru to smirk.

Normally, Orochimaru did not smile.

Then they'd grown up. Like they were meant to. Strong and renowned in their own field. Respected by all in the Shinobi word. Because they were the Sannins, the Sandaime's three. Only three.

It was normal for them to work as a team of three instead of four. It was normal for their missions to be more than difficult and successful. It was normal for Orochimaru to try out some odd justu that neither of his teammates knew existed in dire situations. It was normal for him to be an element of surprise; after all, Jiraiya was not called the 'wild man' of the village for nothing. It was normal for Tsunade to get pissed at both of them because they'd worried her and depending on whom; destroying a building or hitting hard enough to hurt for days but never crack a rib or injure an organ. It was _still_ normal for Orochimaru to smirk.

That was why he should've found it odd that day, to see that bordered into a smile on his face.

They'd stood outside the room with a heavy coppery odor. He'd watched Tsunade, eyes wide, pale; ran into the building and stared. Her eyes brutally wide in horror and pain. She'd tried to walk into the room but he'd stopped her, saying that it was best if she didn't go. But Orochimaru, nearly smiling, had said that it didn't matter since she wouldn't be able to recognize the body anyways.

Tsunade probably didn't hear or noticed that smirk, bordering into a smile, on Orochimaru's face. She'd been too shaken by the blow of Nawaki's death. But he'd seen and heard it. He should've found it odd that Orochimaru had said such things. Yet he didn't. He had simply berated him. Because he too had been so lost in his teammate's grief and had thought it the same reason that those words sprouted from Orochimaru's mouth.

Jiraiya had never seen Tsunade that depressed. Her sadness was like rust on chains, spreading like a disease in their chain.

Then Tsunade met Dan. The only man who she'd shown more than a fleeting interest. Jiraiya had felt her love for Dan, and Orochimaru probably did too, because neither had made a crass or sarcastic comment about her relationship as they had always done. Tsunade did not question them; since they were a team, she knew their approval.

Half a year later, Tsunade had left on a mission with Dan, but not with them –their team which had a hundred percent success rate and a zero casualty count. Four had left but only three returned. One of them was not Dan. It hadn't even been a S-class mission. But then again, Jiraiya realized now, it had been a war; therefore making all grades of mission equally dangerous as S-class.

After that, Tsunade-hime's hands had ceased their work in Konoha. Taking away from the war-traumatized village not one, but two pairs of healing hands.

No one had asked why. Because they'd all known. Tsunade had never really recovered from the first blow. And the second blow was just too much.

Her link broke. Drifted into the vast sea.

The link snapped but the rust remained. Staining the rest. Sarutobi-sensei became busier as the death toll rise in the damn war. Orochimaru spent more time alone. Jiraiya hadn't known the reason then. He did, however, noticed that Orochimaru leered a lot.

One day, a Chuunin came pounding on his door in the middle of the night. He'd opened the door, and within seconds, he'd wished he didn't. Sandaime had summoned him for an urgent mission. An urgent mission that held many significance – _"Retrieve Orochimaru"_.

Orochimaru had betrayed the village. His lust for power had corroded his link. And Jiraiya had gone after him hoping to bring him back. So he wouldn't lose another part of their chain.

"_I thought we're a team. The Sannins' been best friends since childhood. Linked."_

He remembered seeing that full fledged, crazed smile on Orochimaru's face.

Normally, Orochimaru did not smile.

In that forest, huge and dark forest, Orochimaru had smiled. He'd laughed, sneered and leered at him for his stupidity, idiocy. But not once, did he deny their link. Not once did he renounce himself as part on the Sannins.

Orochimaru had struck him down and Jiraiya had let him. Because he had held fast onto the belief that they were still a team, no matter what.

He'd watched, lying on the dirty ground, as the paler man left, not even sparing a backward glance. He'd waited for the searching party that he'd known the old man would send out and suffered in his pain. Not the physical ones that his comrade had caused him, but the self torture of enduring another link being ebbed away from shore, their team and Konoha.

The searching team found him quickly and had taken him back. Powerless and sedated by his thoughts.

His last S-class mission: _failed_.

He had handed in his withdrawal letter to the Sandaime the next day. The old man took it without any comments or objections. A father letting his children go. Only hoping that one day they'd return.

Wordlessly, the Sannins evaporated.

All in the dark sea of the world. Their only connection to home was their thread of memory. A thread that would surely take them back to Konoha.

Then twenty-five years since he'd seen or heard any of them, while he was roaming the countries and collecting delightful data for his ongoing series, through whispers and gossips, he somehow learnt things about them. Tsunade-hime had picked up a new interest (or rather an old hobby which he'd thought she abandoned years ago). Orochimaru had been sighted north of the Fire. And he was sure, if the two of them had paid attention, they would've heard about him too.

The Sannins had emerged once again.

He, again, couldn't say he was surprised when what happened, happened. He had always suspected that it will come to pass. After all, broken links were bound for shore. Sooner or later. One day. Sometime. They would meet again…when they felt like it.

Jiraiya continued his trudge down a familiar road.

It was a perfect day to collect data.

* * *

A/N: Okies, that's my Sannin Contribution for now...So how did you like it? Review, please? Just to tell you...I've got a Yashamaru done, a Kakashi hatchling...and an Anko egg! Well...when I'm done with them I'll get some other (NejiTen or SasuSaku or NaruHina) done...and if you wanna read them, I'm sure some review would get me going! -huge grins- 

Okies...I'm under the impression that if I don't blackmail, I won't get much review...so, review if you want more?


	13. Honesty

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there's a wacky place called 'Only Secret's reality'. There, Only Secret owned everything; which included anything related to Naruto.

A/N: Well, just imagine the amount of reviews I'd get...had I not use a bit of Blackmail. I know, this is still a minor character drabble, but I just couldn't resist. So why don't you make me a happy authoress and review for this drabble...so I can write my NejiTen and SasuSaku plot bunnies that're hopping hopping in my palms just asking for me to write them down?

Summery: _One lie was all it took. Yashamaru headed for his final mission._

**Honesty**

Suna's medics may come in second or even third to the Konoha's medics headed first by Tsunade of the Sannins then by Yakushi. Those medical specialists were trained to mould their chakra into healing powers. (He'd seen them at work in the war and was awed by their efficiency.) There was one thing, however, Suna's medics would forever be better than the Leaf's- their honesty. Suna's straight forward honesty was unmatched by any of the leading countries. Of this, he was always sure.

The first requirement needed of Suna's medics would be honesty.

"_She won't live through child birth."_

The more blunt the medic was, the higher in rank and experience he probably was; that or he would rise fast in his career.

Suna prided themselves in honesty. Because it saved lives.

"_She is dying. There's nothing that we can do."_

Yashamaru of the Sand rose quickly.

"_She died in her own blood."_

The people of the Sand said he was probably the most honest person in Sand. He'd thank them for the compliment because there was no higher praise for a medical shinobi than that. They didn't strive to be powerful in Sand; they strived to be honest. People of the Sand said he would never lie…but he would have to disagree.

There would be one lie. His only one. His last one. Very last one.

His sister loved all of her children. Like how she loved him. Like how she loved her husband. From the depth of her heart. From the very beginning. She loved even Gaara who'd taken her life.

Sometimes, he wished his sister was able to hate. He wished she could loathe Chiyo-baa-sama for sealing the Shukaku into her womb's child. He wished she could loathe her husband (who just rose to power) for allowing it.

How Yashamaru wished she'd hated the cruel world and had cursed it when she left. Then maybe things would be different.

But his sister was incapable of hate. It was not in her. Neither was it in Gaara whose life she gave…who resembled her the most. Yet it was Gaara, whose red hair was dyed by her blood; her baby...Not his other two siblings, who were quite like their father, but her youngest who needed to learn about hate. He needed to hate to survive.

Gaara lived under the illusion that his living family loved him because his mother did. It was his pillar to know that his mother loved him. The pillar that built his protection. The illusion protected him from the evil of the world. The illusion protected him from hate. Purifying his air.

Hate was a sickness in the air. Each breath took one closer to death. But without air one would be dead before long. That was hate. Poisonous yet unavoidable.

Gaara was a baby without the antibodies to fight hate.

Lately, Yashamaru noticed the thinning of his shield- his illusion. The world was beginning to penetrate Gaara's shell. And Yashamaru knew it was dangerous. Deadly to his sister's legacy- her Gaara, her loved boy. Because Yashamaru knew. He knew without a doubt that when the shell collapsed onto Gaara, Gaara would cave in too.

Gaara needed the antibodies which he was about to inject.

That was why he took the mission.

To assassinate Gaara.

"_She never wished to give birth to you."_

A lie.

Killing words.

A poisonous dart that flew true at his weakest point. The dart that spread with the speed of lightning inside his body. A lie that gave him strength. He knew it wasn't true strength. But hopefully it would last long enough for him to find strength.

"_She didn't give you the name out of concern or love for you."_

He smiled in satisfaction as Gaara's shell fell and the boy still stood.

Shock and brimming resentment burning in his eyes.

He would live.

The smell of smoke thickened in the air. The crackling sounds louder.

_BOOM!_

One lie could ruin a Sand medic's life.

But Yashamaru thought his career was quite successful.

* * *

A/N: Like, I said: 'So why don't you make me a happy authoress and review for this drabble...so I can write my NejiTen and SasuSaku plot bunnies that're hopping in my palms just asking for me to write them down?'. So review, review, review! 

How did you like this one? Like the imageries? -gives a creepy smile- I'm rather fond of the bit about Gaara's hair...and the ending, but then again, I always like my endings in some way. So as I was saying...-cough-...review if you want updates!


	14. His Duty

Disclaimer: If you find tickets to 'Only Secret's Wonderland', you'll find that Naruto belongs to me...and you.

A/N: Well...if you're wondering what's happened to the Kakashi chapter that I was talking about...I'll describe it as a Orochimaru and Sandaime Final Struggle. That's the current stage of the drabble. But don't worry, I'm dying just yet. -nods-. So I've decided to post this piece first. Just a little warning before you start. It was one evil angsty plot bunny that bit me. So you've been warned.

Summery: _Head before Heart. It has always been his way. He couldn't change...not even if he wanted to. SasuSaku_

**His Duty: Sun and Earth**

When he found himself on his roof at night because sleep had evaded him again, and the past had caught up with him, he would be staring at the sky. He'd imagined himself, at the break of dawn that were his first days as a shinobi. Kakashi would have been like a star, guarding over them. Naruto would be the moon, because they were more alike than they'd thought. And Sakura would be the sun, bright…and frightening.

If there was one thing or person that scared him more than anything, he would say it was Sakura.

Not Itachi. Because he'd fought him and overcame him.

Not Naruto. Because they were friends and teammates.

But Sakura. Because they were just friends and teammates…yet more than that at the same time.

Sakura was special to him. He knew that. She provided for him like the sun. She gave him love, care and all those things that he needed desperately but was too scared to ask for. And he, like the earth, orbited around her, taking all that was given.

He knew she would never compare up to him or Naruto…or even Kakashi in power. But of all those on his team, he feared her the most. Because she had the uncanny ability to be Sakura- the only girl that had him wondering: just where did she get all her strength and still be so fragile sometimes?

To him, she was often weaker because she had never quite mastered the control over her emotions.

But when she had tears on her face, she was both at her strongest and weakest in that moment.

Because of all her emotions…the laughter (that made it hard to suppress the urge to smile); the blushes of adoration (that he had to stop himself from feeling so smug about because, he told himself, she blushed for everyone); the worry (that made him feel the need to protect her)…

It was her tears that got to him most.

They made his chest tighten and they twisted his stomach. Her tears made him weak.

That was why; he couldn't really face her when he left Konoha all those years ago. He'd never doubted her love for one moment and neither did he doubt that she would not follow through with her declaration of leaving with him. He was grateful that he didn't turn his body around to meet her face to face that night. He knew he would've walked to her and he knew he would've stayed. For Sakura with her tears flowing down her face had that effect on him.

It was also why he was so frightened at this moment.

Naruto had just came in with that blank look that didn't suit his face; and in a flat tone that sounded foreign on his tongue; told him that Sakura was outside…

…Not feeling well.

The hidden meaning in Naruto's words was not lost on him.

She was outside…on the verge of tears…not inside, waiting for the first step for his final duty to commence.

Sasuke had nodded and Naruto had looked away, a frown on his face.

He walked out and searched for her. The first thing he noticed was her heavy breathing. He knew then she was crying. He was expecting it. But the testimony of her overrunning feelings was much stronger. An invisible hand squeezed him. The grip tightened so harshly that he could hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry." She whispered while turning her head away as he moved closer.

He nodded at sat beside her.

"I need a wife." He said, as if he could explain everything with just that.

"I know." She whispered, not looking at him, as if knowing that if he saw her, his resolves would crumble.

"She needs to-" Sasuke tried to continued, but couldn't bring himself to say the next words.

"I understand."

That was another of her many qualities that he loved. She had the ability to understand the incomprehensible. She understood everything he wanted to tell her, yet couldn't. Because he had his duties- he needed to marry a woman from a long line of shinobi to revive his clan.

And she, who had always put others before herself…always so self-sacrificing, wouldn't stop him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." He said staring at the pink curtain that shielded her tear-stained face. Had his duty not come first…he'd…

Once again she understood, and nodded.

There was a long silence. Hardly anyone was on the street as most had left to attend the Uchiha wedding.

"I won't…I can't attend the wedding." She said in a slightly apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

He froze. And then, forcing something down his throat, he said, "I understand."

And he did, he wasn't that much of a sadist to do that to the woman he'd hurt more than enough times. For once, he was glad that Sakura put herself before him. It would be better for her…someone out there would love her more than him…someone out there would marry her because he would not be bound by his duties…someone out there would be brave and strong enough to abandon what was expected of him.

Unlike him, whose life had first revolved around Itachi and now, the revival of his clan. Unlike him, who couldn't do what his heart told him was right…with his mind and duty saying otherwise.

Neither spoke because both were aware that things would never be the same between them…and their team. They tried not to shuffle too much under the tension that built along with the silence.

"Do you love her?" she asked quietly, finally breaking the quiet.

"No." Sasuke replied flatly.

"Try. It will make you happier." Her voice still soft and her face…as she lifted her green eyes from the ground to meet his, the face that had shown him many emotions hidden, under the blank, flat smiling mask of hers. And once again, she was back to putting his happiness before hers. "I've got a mission to do. I won't be around for some time. Congratulate the bride for me."

With that, she turned her back. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably. He knew she was trying to keep in the tears. Then she heaved a great sigh and leapt up, disappearing in the noon's bright sun.

And that moment, Sasuke was once again hit by the irony of how true it was that she was the sun and he was the earth.

He revolved around her. Loving her, cherishing her, living because of her…but could never reach for her.

Because his orbit kept him away.

* * *

A/N: This piece is quite random...and I would apologize becasue it's not up to my standards. As long as it's not flame, constructive critisms will be appreciated. So do review! 

For the SasuSaku lovers out there; I just want to say, reviewing would be good, because I've got a happier SasuSaku piece (titled: Guilty Pleasure) readied already. So reviews would get it out sooner. Hopefully, it will be better than this one. And for the Nejiten lovers; I'm working on it, I'm working on it!


	15. Guilty Pleasure

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, seriously. So don't come knocking on my door!

A/N: Did I tell you how much I love you? Thanks for the reviews! I was very surprised that I've reached 127 when I was seriously only aiming for about 100. Wow. You guys seriously rock! So...anyways, for those who I've promised this 'happier' SasuSaku, I present you this next drabble.

Summery: _Love needs no word but actions that speak for eternity._

**Guilty Pleasure**

She reached out and tugged at his arm, stopping him in their hurried return to Konoha.

"This can't go on." She said softly but firmly. "You're leaving a trail. And anymore blood, it can be fatal."

"Sakura, we can't stop." He said as he tried to move again. He was, again, too immersed in the mission.

Sakura gave him another tug, forcing him to look at her. Matted raven hair stuck on his face; his glaring crimson Sharingans still bright and alert. His body soaked by both sweat and blood- the enemy's and his. His breaths were shallow and irregular- a sure sign of slow poisoning.

"Please?" she pleaded. "Sasuke-kun?"

After a moment of silent struggle, Sasuke gave a characteristic 'hn' and nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment and his onyx depth, darker and deeper than the forest's night, returned. He relaxed slightly and allowed her to lead him behind one of the many trees. Shielding them from prying eyes.

This moment was theirs.

She would not admit to anyone, not even herself…for she should be ashamed of herself…but there was always a tingle in her when Sasuke got injured on a mission. Because it made her feel important as she healed him. She was the only one, she'd realized one day as Sasuke-kun dragged his bleeding body to her in the hospital, allowed to heal him. Because he trusted only her to treat his wounds.

For her, those moments where her hands laid on his torsos, she felt most special. She knew nothing could go wrong when she was taking care of him because she loved him too much for that to happen. And those moments when her hands were on him, she had his full attention. Always.

Like now, as she took her gloves off after placing him against the tree and kneeled beside him. She could feel his dark eyes following her every movement.

"It wasn't going to hit me, you know?" she began slightly conversational as she met his eyes.

"Aa."

"You didn't need to protect me. I could evade it, were it going to."

"Hn. I wanted to."

Another reason why she had that annoying tingle. It was when he was hurt, that she could see his underlying concern for her underneath all those layers of nonchalant. He was always looking out for her. Always thinking about her well-being. Those silly words and promises that Kiba declared to his girlfriends…Those gifts that Shikamaru gave to Ino…they couldn't compare. Not even a bit.

She didn't want words or promises that could be broken.

Nor did she want gifts that would decay with time.

She wanted evidence and actions that _she_ would be the living proof of his love and concern until the day she die. And when Sasuke-kun was hurt on a mission like this, she got that. It was his way of showing he cared. It was his way of showing that she was more important to him than just a teammate. Because he protected her even when she was perfectly capable ofdoing soherself.

Every wound that he'd taken for her was the proof of the most important thing to her- He married her because he loved her…not because he needed to revive his clan.

She smiled and looked up when she felt his hand on hers.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, looking into his eyes again.

"Don't exhaust yourself. We still have to pick up Shin at Naruto and Hinata's place before going home."

* * *

A/N: -hides in corner- Maybe, this is not as good as I hope for...but will you still review? Please? I promise to update as soon as possible, if you review! (Alert to NejiTen fans: next chapter shall be a NejiTen!) 

Please Read and Review!


	16. By the river

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them...Do you think Kishimoto would give them to me?

A/N: Well, first post of the new school year! I must thank all those who reviewed in the past again; you guys/girls are great! As I've promised all NejiTen lovers, and _wildcatt_, this is the chapter which I have promised! I hope you enjoy it! As school has started once again, I must say the updates may be even more irregular, so please bear with me. I will be eternally greatful!

Summery: _An oath…and its loophole; they were just who they were. Nothing else. NejiTen. Implied NaruHina & ShikaIno_

**By the River**

One would find it a very soft and romantic picture, to see a girl taking a bath in a river, cleaning the long hair that was always tied up; and a boy (soon to be man) standing guard for her behind a tree, listening to the soft splashes with his eyes closed.

There was nothing soft or romantic about the relationship they shared. At least, Tenten didn't think so; and she knew, (she just did, because she was Tenten and he was Neji) that he didn't think there was too.

They were just friends. Teammates. Partners who watched each other's back.

Unlike Naruto and Hinata, they didn't meet 'just because' or because they missed the other (although she did miss Neji occasionally); when Neji showed up at her door, they were heading for a mission or a training session.

And unlike Ino and Shikamaru, who showered each other with gestures of affection that are nearly invisible yet still always noticeable because of the bright afterglow that graced Ino's face; they left purple and blue and red bruises on each other's body.

Because Neji was a shinobi, a Hyuuga prodigy; and she was a kunoichi, with hair tied up, she did works no women did.

They knew their duty to the village. They were Killers. Weapons. Mere tools.

So there was definitely nothing soft or romantic as there wasn't supposed to be emotions anyways. Shinobi had no feelings.

That was what she decided when she donned her hair into tight buns on her head. That was the oath of her role, duty and loyalty- a serving instrument to Konoha.

She walked towards the bank of the river. Water dripped from her body as the river become shallow. Tenten quickly reached for the towel she brought along to every training session (it was after all, a ritual for her) and dried herself before dressing in a set of clean attires.

"You done?" Neji's voice asked from around the tree.

"Yes." She replied as she sat down on a nearby rock and began to straighten out her hair.

Neji left the shade of the tree on the other side and walked to her. He sat down by her, with his hair still wet from the bath he took before her and their training bags in his hand.

"Thank you." She told him as she reached inside her bag for her brush, one of the only remotely feminine things she owned before it became necessary to have others for missions.

He nodded in response and waited.

There were no emotions. Nothing soft or romantic. He was just a friend- Someone who kept perverted males from peeking while she was in the river, naked as the day she was born. He was just a friend- Someone who was waiting to walk her home.

Yet she couldn't help but feel that she was in love.

Because with her hair down, and her brush running slowly through the dark and tangled locks, still wet, from the bath; and he sitting closely by her, his forehead protector off and hair slightly wet too; she was just Tenten and he was just Neji.

They were just a girl and a boy.

There was nothing else.

No kunoichi. No shinobi.

Just them.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like? I know not everyone is a ShikaIno fan (personally, I don't have a favored couple for Shikamaru since I want him for myself); but it was just a tibit of the coupld being mentioned...also it worked to the advantage of the plot too...seeing that Temari can't really always be there. Read and Review! 

I will be posting another one-shot in Naruto soon (probably in one or two days time). So check it out, please (for me)? And review? It's called 'Dandelion'. And it's about Ino relating our favorite female characters to different flowers.

(To _sweetmaiden_: you better R&R, you have no idea how long that took me!)


	17. First Kill

Disclaimer: I don't anything that relates to Naruto.

A/N: First post since I got to a new school! It's absolutely great here…except the new regulation of confiscating the laptops at 10:30. But just to say…if anyone read Sunfreak or Pickled Death's work, you would know that I'm trying to copy their awestruck-ing writing style…of course, they're so much greater. So please don't kill me! I hope you like it.

Summery:_ The time has finally come to make their first. The one kill that really counted._

**First Kill**

-One moment, the figure walks alone in the pitch black. Next, he isn't alone anymore-

It was the first assassination that counted,

Really counted as a kill, _the _kill.

**He must die** Deaths in missions were just casualties, _she_ thought. A job was a job, and a mission –a mission as it should remain. It had been all part of the complicated picture called shinobi. Perched and resting in her sanctuary **It never mattered before**. But a mission with the sole purpose of another life, that was a kill. And no words could beautify that. No martyrs. No sacrifice. **A-**

**Life, that's what it is** he growled. Rumbling anger and solemnity in his voice lost into the night.

**This time it's for real.** in the depth, cursed red slits pressed against its bounds. Filtering the unbreakable atmosphere, he found what he needed. And all it took was the wave of his hand. (**That's how feeble a life is in my hand**) he realized.

-Faces flash and are gone. Hair stands erect. Limbs rigid in anticipation-

-Death tears into the night-

The kunai reeked of that, that didn't matter. (**They were casualties –not kills.**) he'd told them. But did not believe it. Shinobi preached what they didn't believe. **Naruto!**

**It might be faster.** He tried **…cleaner. **andadmitted.

-And two worlds clash-

She (sort of) always knew that it would come to this. She (sort of) always knew that women didn't grow from girls but ripped from them. Especially from kunoichi. **One life for more** and- **One to save many, **but-

-The monstrosity of the night rears its head-

-**Wish it didn't have to be this way.** The sliver of her voice blown by the chills of the darkness floated, hung in the nothingness that was them. They heard it and saw her. And they didn't stop her. There was no point. The girl (**a woman since forever, and still always a girl**) of their life needed to grow. Better with them than without them.

**She's grown pretty** Sasuke said as

the pale hands of a reaper reached out from the dark. It burnt a deceiving blue of a promise.

**Hasn't she always been?** A peaceful death. Death none the less.

(**Yes.**)

-Missed.-

**Damn.** she hissed. At herself and at many other things as her hands only touched the shoulders.

-Angry silence cries and breaks-

-Red ribbons fly and wrap its burning hands on pink hair-

First Blood was always staining. It stayed, no matter what. But there was no way around it. A shinobi had **No mercy, Sakura**

blood on their hands and that was the way it had to be. No water would ever cleanse them of that.

**I know** the reluctant voice said.

Their hands were tainted. Still, Sasuke wished to (**I would**) keep them as clean as possible

Lightning crackled, just like the predator it was named, swooped. Red filled his visions.

-Flashes of metal sails across the air, trying to sink into pulsing flesh-

He swiveled just in time

**Teme, **he said and launched too. Hurricanes gathered. A tornado born to his chakra swirled. And Naruto too, flew in. Red dawned into the sapphire sights too. **Careful** two unforgiving lights flew in

-And hands with Herculean strength grab blue.

And hold.-

Shock wiped their eyes and was gone. They forced on. Because they could do naught but be locked in this struggle. Blood dripped onto their hands. Burned and evaporated. Leaving marks forever. Hands charred and blackened by the blue flames-

-Still hold-

Red in desperation pushed on. **Let go, dammit!** It would end quicker. And maybe, they could be like before. Like death were casualties and this wasn't murder. Even though it could never be.

And Red in silence pushed on. Wordless as the grip on his hand weakened. Commas turned and panicky eyes darted away. He knew the fear of his eyes. **A part of the damned, I know** he whispered.

-Burns. Demons crush down. And last will –strongest ever– pushes for the final breathe-

-Blues lodge in. and turn purple. Crimson decorates black.

If one goes, two must follow-

Blues drew back, still swirling, still crackling, like the first time they shone. Bright and clean…and tainted (**It's still life**) anyways. And stained kunai still came slashing.

-One mustn't go without two-

**Sasuke! Naruto!** And more red painted the night before she flew in again. Defying the pulsing rhyme of life- Arcing across the colors and she, too (**Sakura-chan!-**), was blue. Green eyes flickered and saw that **It's me, has to be.** because there was no other way…and she had to grow up too.

**-We'll do it!** he only knew that red didn't go well with her…but red was on her already. Ever since the beginning. No Uzumaki or Uchiha could change that. And he tried to gather enough power to make the destructive sphere that was Uzumaki's now. (**No more blood on her, please.****Let it be me**) Naruto cried out silently.

Blue emerged from red and black. And Sasuke was chasing after the inevitable. **He's MINE, SAKURA!** He yelled. He thought she could hear him…even though the wind laughed at his words and she ran on. (**Let me protect you**)

-The scalpel sails in and there it ends, showering the reaper with blood.-

Last breathe came and went. **But you can't, **she said as the mission toppled…stumbled…collapsed and Sakura dropped as well, sitting helplessly in the painting of a kunoichi and her first kill. **He's meant to be mine.**

Red and blue faded into ebony. And some part –the child– registered the picture she'd created. The sight before Sasuke was not something he had ever wanted to see again. (**Not on me and not on her**) he kneeled and reached out for her. No words were given because nothing can change the outcome. They murdered. A familiar and foreign hand trembling with the residue of life…(**Was this how it felt when he killed? Did he take pleasure in the blood cascading down bodies? Or did he stop feeling at all**) …and he felt like he was _him_ in the darkness of the night.

She gripped his hand firmly **I'm stronger than that** but still she held his hand tightly **and you're not him, Sasuke-kun** because they needed the reassurance. He was still Sasuke….not _fucking_ Itachi and she was still-

**Sakura-chan **a desperate and down trodden apology in the air **I'm sorry** (**It should've been me**)

-her because to him, she can be no other. And she was glad **We're still who we are, Naruto…nothing to forgive and nothing to be forgiven** and they all knew that it was a lie. But that was what they needed. So she gave it them. They were all Team 7; all together in this. She took his tight fist and held it in hers.

**I still love you two, you know** she whispered her promise. That was her. She loved. And by loving, nothing would seem different because she would love them forever

**We killed, **he reminded her; they didn't deserve what she gave so freely.

**Sakura-chan, I-**

**So did I, we're equal and I love you**

They burnt the mission. Set it aflame like the ritual of their world. Their way to hide what was on them. Because that was the closest way to cleansing; that was the closest way they could continue…

In darkness, and flames…in blood…

They hoped,

(**Maybe**)

The red on their hands would wash the sin,

**Anosa, The price of a man's breathe,-**

**It's heavy, ne?**

**Aa.**

-off each other's souls.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like this. Probably never as good as the style which I've copied. Hopefully, you guys won't flame me for trying. Please review. It'll be refreshing to hear from you guys again! Hopefully, I'll get more inspirations. Of course, if you have requests, I'm more than willing to listen; however, no promise.

Also, my apologies if the strong language offended you.


	18. Grown Up

Disclaimer: 'I wish I own it' says Only Secret toa wishing star and waits for the Blue Fairy.

A/N: It's been a while since I updated, hasn't it? Well, I can only say I'm sorry and tell you that, I have quite a lot of work and the inspiration is a bit low. I still hope you'll stick by me and hopefully you'll enjoy this one. I will say it once again, you're more than welcomed to drop one of your plot bunnies into a review or email (although I may not be able to check it) and I'll be more than happy to give it a go.

Summery: _There was a time for growing up...and it came sooner than he realized._

Grown up

It came to him so suddenly one day. So suddenly that he could've sworn that: had he not been behind them; they would've have seen his slight falter. (Not that they wouldn't have sensed it in front of him anyways.)

They just came back from their first A-ranked mission- To retrieve a certain scroll stolen to a shinobi guarded castle. They'd all came out safely albeit disheveled. (He realized that a lot of it being owed to their unit's medic-nin who did a great job fighting and healing them just like Rin did.) And so suddenly on their leisure walk back to home, he glanced up from his orange covered book that he read but never really _reading_, a thought struck him.

_They had all grown up._

Although it was expected, at least back when he was younger, that the moment a student stepped out of the Academy and became a shinobi of the village, childhood ended. He or she was already then a deadly tool of the village. And by the time they were fit to take the Chuunin exam, they'd known a lot about the treachery of the world.

But his team's year and some previous years before them had been rather naïve to all these worldly things. To them, Death was an ally not the overlord; Love changed the world not them; Betrayal only happened to villains not men. Sometimes, he was pretty sure that they believed they were Gods, not human. It was only some of them knew what lurked beyond their childhood. Only some had stains from the shinobi world when they left the Academy.

When he'd met his team, Kakashi had frowned. He'd found three brats- a blond spikeball who was a prankster and too eager a shinobi to even think before acting; a black-haired bird-nest who was quite talented but way to dark and alike his younger self for _his_ own good; and a pink haired girl who was more than whiny and so into love in a way that Rin never was and he'd often wondered whether it was healthy.

He'd watched in amusement and great annoyance as the blond boy yelled and boasted, the raven haired avenger smirked and ignored his teammates, and the girl batted her lashes and chased after the dark head, crying 'Sasuke-kun'.

Even on a battlefield.

He'd never thought there could be a worse team. But they'd surprised him and he'd taken them under his wing. Not because the Hokage told him to, but because he'd believed that they just might do.

And maybe, this time, history won't repeat itself. Maybe this time, they might last till the end.

He then watched proudly as Naruto lived up to his claims and ninja ways; Sasuke activated the last of the Sharingans and exhibited their true strength while taking care of his teammates; and Sakura with her cropped short hair grew up, focused and outdid both boys in more ways than any of them realized.

Then his team dispatched. Just like history he tried so hard to prevent dictated them to, he'd cursed silently. Like rusting apples. One decay led to another. His three 'brats' went to seek legends. And when they came back, his team still looked like children. But he was beginning to see flashes of his sensei in Naruto. (Maybe because they were taught by the same man. And perverted men always create the best). He was definitely seeing Tsunade-sama in Sakura, powerful and beautiful to the last move. And Sasuke, his gift for ninjustu and taijustu was accompanied with a smoothness that could only be described as a snake's.

Kakashi looked at the three in front of him and remembered how they'd fought in the castle. He remembered how Naruto and he caused the distractions while Sasuke and Sakura slipped into the castle to get the scroll. Naruto had used his Rasengan to send one shinobi into another. His kage buushins (still his favorite justu after all these years) punching, slashing, immobilizing enemies at a great speed.

And then Sasuke and Sakura came back out, flying through shinobi as they fought their way out of the bounds of the castle. Sasuke was as fast as he'd always imagined if not faster. The music of chidori, a move that was born and made for him, shriller and deadlier than ever. Enemies didn't even have the time to scream in agony or fear.

There was a kunoichi. And that was the only description that would justify Sakura. She killed with the efficiency of the famed Tsunade-hime described to him by Jiraiya-sama. Weaving through her obstacles like they were part of a dance. And Kakashi had to admit the enemies were chasing wind; because had they touched her, it'd looked like she let them.

And when they all came out from the fight, stained with blood…he had sort of registered that they were no longer children because those lives they took weren't their first and wouldn't be their last.

There were still childish moments from his 'brats'. There were moments that Naruto would scream and yell. There were moments that Sasuke would ignore both of his teammates. There were moments that Sakura would bat her lashes.

But when they were on the field…they were shinobi.

They never made unnecessary risk (though he thought it was highly debatable when it came to Naruto). They never went looking for glory in battles (because they finally understood there was no glory, only death). Most importantly, they never forget that they were human before shinobi or gods.

And on their way back amongst the trees, Kakashi felt like congratulating himself. Because, as he watched their backs, he saw only the best from the shadows of the past. This time, he was pretty sure that _his_ team would last longer and they were another legend in making.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry if I hadn't reply some of your reviews. The network at school has made it impossible to read. I'll try to get into my email as hard as I can. So if you were looking forward to my replies, don't think that I didn't appreciate it! I do, more than you know!

Once again, I will say that you're welcomed to dump some plot bunnies here and to those who asked for SasuSaku, I'm working on it, digging into different holes to find the plot bunnies!


	19. Walk On

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...as much as I would love to.

A/N: Well, back again! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I mean, I made 200! I'm still up in the sky about it! So thank you so much for reading and reviewing! This is a rather...well, I guess it's angsty...it might be the weather, I don't know. I hope you like it. It's the first SasuSaku (sort of) that I've posted in sometime. I'm still welcoming any plot bunnies that you might decide to throw from your yard into mine!

_Summery_: Sometimes, the only way to happily ever after is to move on.

**Walk On**

Sakura is fine, truly, as she walks away, head high and back straight. And he, for once, is really watching her back. And she can swear that he is feeling relieved…if not released.

It hurts.

But she doesn't blame him.

She has known him too well and too long for such silly games.

It isn't as if she can anyways. Somewhere in time, the rule book says 'Sakura is not allowed to hate Uchiha Sasuke'. Or maybe it had been 'Shinobi is not allowed to have feelings'.

And she has had no reason to doubt the rule book.

She knows his upbringing, his feelings, his ambitions…his need. That need to feel that person's blood trickle down his hand and that need to see that person's last breath comes and goes. Sometimes, she wishes she doesn't know him so well. And maybe then, it won't be so hard to make her decision. To let go and not hate him for whom he is.

Women are greedy creatures. But kunochi are worse. Women want more but kunochi want the best. They are never satisfied by anything but that. Because to them, anything but the best is death. This is the world of Girls since the beginning of shinobi. None of them accept Seconds. Only the Firsts.

That's why most shinobi tend to choose civilian wives. They're easier to please.

Sasuke is the best.

Not because her brain tells her so but because her heart knows it and she really believes he is. Even if her parents don't think so. And Tsunade-shishou thinks that Naruto will do her more good. And even Ino, who had ran after Sasuke-kun with her at one point of her life, says she can do better.

She wishes, sometimes, that she'd think so too. Still if there is someone she is going to blame…it will be the role she chose to play. But she never regretted, and will never, being kunochi…

Her paradox.

She runs after him, chasing wind. She reaches out; because as a kunochi, she can. A woman doesn't have the strength or skills to do the impossible.

There is a time when a kunochi was still a woman…one with many talents…but just a woman; she caught wind. She recalls the days she held his hand and smiles brightly and hoped, expected him to smile back the same way like Naruto did. It didn't matter he didn't wound his fingers around hers. It didn't matter that he didn't smile. It did matter that he was there. It did matter that she was allowed to dream.

When she was still a woman, not a girl, she'd though it would be fine.

Just clasping tightly onto his hand.

But it isn't.

The girl has much brighter eyes and a much smaller heart.

It isn't fine. It isn't enough.

Not when every time he looks into her face and sees another.

That murderously intense gaze of hate and love is made for one person only.

And it isn't her.

The look she gets is one of regret and guilt.

Had she been a woman, simply feminine, it may be enough. Women only have a certain extent of greed. Maybe as a woman, being able to hold him would satisfy her heart.

Women are dubbed Vanity but a kunochi is Greed.

A heart that isn't hers wholly isn't enough

She doesn't blame. All she will do is, step back and walk on.

One day, he will catch up. She hopes he will, because she will be waiting.

"You better come back." She says to him.

"I will." He promises.

* * *

A/N: Well, I suppose it's not exactly the most obvious SasuSaku ever. If you want, I'm willing to write a sequel to this, maybe even in Sasuke's POV. So review and tell me what you think! Please?  



	20. First Touch

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, Sasuke would be back from Orochimaru, hot as ever; Neji and Tenten would be holding hands.

A/N: Happy New Year to all my readers! Best wishes to you all -cough cough- because I still need you to review and pamper me with your words! Can you believe it? _**Caught in the Moment**_ is already into it's 20th chapter and has over 200 review! That simply amazes me! Hopefully, I'll get more plots and my writing improves and gets longer so you can all continue to enjoy it!

This is the Sasuke chapter that goes with the last chapter, as many of you asked for 'sequel' that angsty ending!

Summery: _At the end of a road, reach out. Frightening as it seems maybe...just maybe, a happy ending awaits._

**First Touch**

It had always come easy to him. He remembered Touch better than anything. It was better than his hearing. It was better than his taste. His touch was even better than the clarity brought to him by the Sharingan.

It may be the reason why he needed to avenge his clan.

Memories may have blurred with time but Sasuke still remembered the soft touches of his mother- silky and tender. He still remembered the rough but still affectionate ruffles of his father- rare as they may have been. He still remembered, too painfully and too clearly, the careless way his brother flicked his forehead and then later on, broke his wrist.

He'd felt life fleeing Itachi's body before his Sharigan announced him dead.

He felt that long before the bloodbath of two brothers was over.

And it was horrible to feel. To feel that every punch he gave shoved some of his brother's life out of him. To feel the scorching blood brand his hands and soul.

It was over too soon, and too late. Because Itachi's mark was permanent and Sasuke supposed that some part of his Touch would forever be lost in the moment that his brother's bone was crushed in his hand and Itachi heaved his last, frighteningly content, breath.

He didn't think he could bear to touch or be touched again.

But in this moment, he knew he was wrong.

- With her holding him, he knew he was wrong. As always, when it came to her.

Her arms and hands and fingers were equally as scorching as Itachi's blood. A part of him wanted to recoil from such touches. Another part of him, the part that didn't think he could feel again, recalled.

He remembered being held by the woman before him in a moment that seemed to be a lifetime away. She'd always held him until she had finally decided he wasn't enough. He could recall clearly how she dropped the hand which she'd once held so tightly while her hands were still warm and walked ahead, yet still reminding him that she would be waiting. He'd watched her back that day, for the first time.

Her last touch still lingered in his mind. It now burnt like a relit fire as his arms slowly, with a reluctance borne from experience and nightmares, etched its way around her body and tightened around her frame.

It was the first time he held her so. With the desperation of a dying man. And he was dying, inside. With pain and relief as he crushed her to his weary body.

He clasped her tightly to himself as if the moment he let go she would be gone.

And she held on.

He didn't know what made her hold on for so long.

Maybe it was a promise made that one day in a forgotten life. Maybe it was pity for a man who'd lived for a massacre. Maybe she was scared too.

But he was glad she did.

Because he didn't think he could live if she let go again.

"Welcome home." She whispered.

Her touch was tenacious and warm.

Like herself.

Like Love.

* * *

A/N: Thanks you for reading! Please review! Said authoress will be forever grateful! I would also like to thank **_wildcatt_** for helping me the summery. This is the sequel which I've promised and here comes the blackmail: NejiTen next, it will be posted when I've received the correct amount of reviews. The faster the better, no? 


	21. Kunoichi

Disclaimer: If I tell Kishimoto-sama that I'm going to die, do you think he'll give Naruto to me? -sigh-

A/N: I am actually dying, I've got a biology test today and chemistry assessement tomorrow...and I'm already one of the better off ones already. This is actually -not- the Nejiten I was telling you about. I didn't really like that one...so, I wrote this one instead. Hopefully it's good. Now, onto the drabble for the one girl that can be called a kunoichi even during the first season...

Summery: _Kunoichi was an ugly lifestyle; and the only comfort for those in it, was the prospect of home._

**Kunoichi**

When the peace of the day that was once known had departed, shinobi retreated into the night where they lost part of themselves every night and become a true shadow. When mornings became blood and sweat and screams of enemies as well as comrades, kunoichi began to prepare for the evenings.

Because that was where their job begin. _Truly_ began.

The first kunoichi was a courtesan.

Tenten remembered reading it in an old book in the academy library. The book had been so old that she wasn't sure whether the teachers still recalled its existence. That day her reality crashed down. Being a kunoichi wasn't about beating the boy who teased her about her hair; it wasn't about escaping the confines of her room when she'd been grounded.

Being a kunoichi was Life, and Death. Her life was a battle. A battle so secret that no shinobi would truly understand.

Kunoichi was the spy, the lover, the true killer.

…The one moaning his name into the depth of the night…the woman, holding their child at her breast before slipping the knife into his heart.

Tsunade-hime was the first woman who broke out of this cage. She fought her way out of that ugly, sad story and made her legend in the shinobi realm. Dirtying her hands before foe and healing bodies of her subordinates. Tsunade had always been a name that sent men to their knees. And that was her dream since that day, to be fully immerged in the world of pure fighting. The world where blood was blood and hate was nothing personal.

But not everyone was Tsunade-sama.

War was war.

Sacrifices were needed.

And kunoichi were the best sacrifice.

The comb belonging to a childhood memory slipped through her hair one last time before she settled it in her hair as an ornament. And her chosen weapons, hidden in that strategic place between her thighs, were secured. Tenten smiled, a well practiced smile, a geisha's smile, at her image.

A kunoichi's world was an entirely different world of its own, dirty and pure at the same time, fitting neither in the shinobi's world of blood nor the daimyo's world of lust, she thought, taking delicate steps, ones suited to the status of her fabled house.

She made her way out of the room she had occupied for the last two years and servants bowed at her in reverence and in mockery. This was the world of the traditional families, she thought as she slipped into room which _he_ waited for her.

She sat on the futon in the room and waited. Allowed the lustful gaze of the man in the room undress her. She smiled a coy smile, as if pleased with his attention. And she let him have his way with her…like the dutiful mistress she was.

…And then like the dutiful kunoichi she was, she slipped the thin dagger out from between her thighs and into the heart of the man who was a father and had been nothing but kind to her.

'Shinobi had no emotions.' She repeated over and over in her head, knowing full well what lies their world had preached. Because even though there was no love, there was guilt as she moved herself out from beneath the body.

She dressed, the comb back in her hair and made her way out of the room, not sparing a look at the man who stared at the ceiling with a question she wish she could answer in his eyes.

And Tenten ran. She ran her way out of the building than the streets…and she was in a forest. It was peaceful…unlike the morning to come.

Because she had killed the daimyo.

Assignment: Assassination of the Rice country daimyo- _Success_

When she found herself back in the forest which she remembered being familiar with. It was night again. Morning had passed and night had shaded the world again. And anticipation tortured her weary senses.

She was about to meet the people she knew and loved again…by denying her child's birthright. And somehow, she knew she was no better than the ones who started this horrid affair…sometimes a sacrifice was just as dirty as the rest…

"You're back." A voice commented from amongst the trees. "The comb I gave you, it's still in your hair."

Tenten looked around, alerted to the presence. She pulled a kunai out and glared at her surroundings. And as suddenly as the voice came, he came to her.

Endless white stared at her. And two years ago, she knew she would've been able to return his gaze. But not now, not with what she had become, not with what she had now.

"You are with child." He stated calmly, like a doctor declaring the death of his patient.

"Neji, I…" she felt her hands falling onto her abdomen, where a child robbed of a father grew. She stood there before the man she didn't know how to face, shaking in blood and sweat and fear for her baby- the one she had no right to claim for what she'd done to him.

Neji's white eyes flared and looked at her. More calm and more withdrawn than she'd remembered him to be.

"He'll become a fine shinobi." He said.

Tenten nodded mutely.

She knew her mission for the last two years was finally complete and after this night, their lives would be back to what it was before the war, before everything…and anything started. Back to before they were lovers. Because she knew, with a child in her womb, she was no longer suitable.

"I still want you as my wife." He said, looking at her, not with pity or shame but that lukewarm emotion that he hardly show to anyone…anyone besides her two years ago. "My proposal still stands."

And that nearly killed her heart again. Because more than ever, more than she had ever wanted to become a kunoichi or like Tsunade-sama, she wanted to reach out to him.

But she can't. Hyuuga was a world that she no longer had the privilege to stay in. She knew the shame that she and her child would bring him.

"I can't, Neji. The baby…"

She found herself wrapped in the arms that she'd missed. Submerged in a warmth that she longed to experience again. Touched in places where ice had frost to protect.

Tenten stared at the man whom she had only dreamt of since she knew of her conception…

"Your child will be my child. I'm willing to fight Konoha for you and him."

And she leaned in, smiling gently, and listened to the soft mingling of their breaths. She was home.

* * *

A/N: It's funny, istn't it? Seeing that I've always write about the change of Sakura...but to me, seriously, the only true kunoichi since the beginning was Tenten, so this one is dedicated to her. Please say you like it! Actually please be honest and review! Review for me as a slightly belated birthday gift? Said authoress is already eighteen! -cough cough- Finally legal to do a lot of things...not that I haven't been doing them all along. -cough cough- 


	22. Smiley Clouds

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue; if I give these to Kishimoto-sama, do you think he'll give me Naruto?

A/N: Happ V-day! You girls/guys are amazing! I've made it to 250 already! Thank you so much for all your support! So, not to keep you from waiting, I present you my Valentine gift to you all!

Summery: _He knew all the tricks to infiltration but still wondered sometimes, how his defense was penetrated. Because he had no idea when she got in. ShikaIno_

**Smiley Clouds**

'_Women are troublesome.'_

"_But every woman has a gentle side for the one she loves."_

He'd scoffed at those words as his father strolled back to his mother, completely whipped. Because that was what kids did. They ignored what the experienced say, claiming that they were different (or would be); that they wouldn't for the same thing…

…And waited for those words to fly away from their mouths, wild and free, just to come back and bite them hard in the ass.

Bite them hard it would.

The louder those words come out, the faster and harder the bite would be.

Because that was the way it was.

Just like the way that, if he let himself lose a piece on the board- the next moment, that piece would be played against him. That's why he'd never leave any of his pieces out of his plan; it was plain stupidity.

But Youth was young and foolish.

_He_ was young and foolish- even though he had never lost in shougi or in fact, any other games before. And there were things that he had not figured out…and probably would never figure out.

Like Ino.

…and the way she smiled.

Shikamaru didn't know there were so many ways of smiling until he met her forbthe first time at the InoShikaChou family gathering. But after all these years, he now knew she had a different smile for everyone.

When Ino smiled at their parents, there was a sense of collectiveness. It wasn't faked because he had seen a faked smile on her face on one of her infiltration missions; that smile was both scarily alive and dead at the same time. In that moment, he had seen another woman in her place and he was left to wonder in the shadows, where was the giggly girl he knew. When Ino smiled at their parents it was just calm, and somewhat withdrawn. Like the way the Hyuuga smiled at everyone. As if there's something, outsiders would never be able to understand.

Shikamaru knew that when she smiled at the jounin teachers of their year group, she did so with challenge and determination. He'd always known that there was a rebellious streak inside the kunoichi, not that it was hard to see in the beginning anyways. She had never made it a point to deny it, claiming that it added to her charms. But she'd never disobeyed a direct command either, so the teachers let her off. And it worried Shikamaru that, one day, that smile of hers would get her into some sort of trouble that he wouldn't be able to get her out of.

He also knew that the way Ino smiled at Sasuke changed. It used to be with excitement and shyness of young-puppy-love that was nearly impossible to detect or relate in her bold actions. And it was troublesome because that smile often led to dispute among the girls. Her smiles now were exaggeratedly coy. It was often laced with a hint of smugness too when Sakura was around to see it. He sort of knew that, to her, Sasuke was now a game. And the reason she still played it was for childhood's sake and more and more often these days, to rile Sakura up.

But when she smiled at Sakura, it was with admiration and competitiveness. It was the smile that he saw Sasuke and Naruto give each other, with approval and a friendly sort of condescension. It was a smile one gave before challenging a mountain improbable to climb - but would climb it and conquer it anyways. It was funny sometimes, because Sakura often returned the exact same smile. And if it lasted long enough, a verbal fight would break out. It was never too hard to find them on the street…if it wasn't too troublesome to break them apart before they wanted to finish it with a hug.

There was a teasing fondness when she smiled at Chouji. It was a smile she wore when she tried to smooth down the 'brush' (as she called it) that Chouji called hair even now that he was at least half a head taller. And Chouji would ruffle her perfectly styled hair and say 'See how you like people messing with your hair.' It was a smile she wore when one smiled at a sibling- the smile Hinata gave Neji and Hanabi when she didn't think they'd notice.

That was the smile she used to give him. Or at least the smile, he'd thought she gave him and that he gave her when he wasn't scowling or groaning or muttering under his breath about how troublesome she was.

It was troublesome and funny, if he'd allow himself to find things fun. Because Ino blushed when she smiled at him. The always-dramatic, self-confident Yamanaka Ino had the prettiest blush. Her face was painted with the colors of the sky at dawn. A rosy hue that was prominent but still very soft. Her mouth, instead of smirking, broke into a small smile. And in that moment, there was a womanly quality to her that he couldn't really name.

He wondered whether that was what his father saw in his mother. He wondered whether that masculine feeling elicited in him was the reason why Sasuke and Neji sometimes strutted down the streets with their female teammate next to them.

It probably was.

And it was that smile of hers that somehow managed to worm her way into a part of him that he wasn't sure what to call.

He had, once, a long, long time ago, decided the perfect girl for him. In fact, to avoid all the troubles of having to decide spontaneously in the future, he'd actually got everything planned, from the wedding to the name of his last child. And Chouji used to laugh at him, saying that one day he was most likely going to marry a woman who'd have her way or so-God-help-her and his plans would be wasted; so why bother? He'd scoff at Chouji's words just like the way he scoffed at his father's. He'd find one, he'd told Chouji, or he'd spend the rest of his life watching clouds. Chouji, being who he was, would have just nodded his head agreeably, and smiled that knowing smile of his.

He would have looked vigorously around before, had it not been so troublesome. Back before he'd realized that there was a special smile for him. Back when it was possible.

It was impossible to find that perfect girl with Ino around now.

Not with her lurking in that part of him, making herself at home. Too at home for him to even bother to look around him for other girls.

He hated her sometimes.

Because he found it hard to focus, _even_ watching the clouds, with her in by his side.

Because watching her was better.

And he wondered why he laid there and stared at the sky so as another cloud (this one looking _exactly_ like her lounging in the flower shop) floated leisurely into his vision…

…when her smiling face appeared in his line of vision.

* * *

"_Dad, why did you marry mom?"_

"_She had a nice smile, so…"_

Like father, like son.

* * *

A/N: So, hope you liked it! Please review! As a V-day for me? This idea has actually been brewing in my head for ages...it just lacked the time to develop until recently. Hmm...the only thing I've got left to say this time is that...if you review, I might be more motivated to catch the next plot bunny hopping around in my study. 


	23. Name

Disclaimer: My plan is to become a millionaire, then buy Naruto.

A/N: This is posted in celebration of the return of Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you for your support since the series started. It feels like we've entered another 'chapter' in the series with Sasuke's appearance. Therefore, to celebrate this, I present you with this! Hope you enjoy it!

_Summery_: Her name will be remembered.

**Name**

Sometimes, when she sat in that room Tsunade-shishou had prepared for her, she would silently admit to herself, because there, no one but the great ghosts of the past would hear her. She rather liked the name 'Forehead Girl'. Not in the way all the girls in Konoha ran after Sasuke, screaming 'Sasuke-kun' in that affectionate manner and wished that their idol would turn back and spare them a glance. Neither was it the way she called Ino, 'Ino-pig' because this was the only way to remind them that they were still friends and friends called each other silly names. It wasn't even in the way Naruto called Sasuke, 'Sasuke-teme' just to get Sasuke to call him a dobe so they could have another fight and prove who was better.

She liked the name, in the way that her childhood demons called her. The way, Ami would flick her forehead because it was bigger than hers. The way that, the kids on the street would point and laugh and ogle.

Because then, she was someone, and not a shadow of something bigger and greater.

It was a sick fascination, Sakura knew.

But all shinobi were insane in some way and they all had their own demons.

They wouldn't be doing what they were doing, otherwise. Because no shinobi was complete. They tried to find that something while doing so much damage to their bodies and minds that in the end, the reward probably wouldn't be worth it.

She was doing that too when she nearly depleted her chakra to get the damn fish flapping on the scroll everyday. She thought, knew; with the same clarity that the rest of the girls in Konoha just _knew_ they were going to be married to _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, this was the path to becoming stronger. This was the road for outgrowing the many shadows that made her world black.

Sakura knew she probably had it easy as she practiced, practiced, practiced to become someone stronger. Because she still had her village. She had her family. She had her precious people. And she planned to keep it that way. She wasn't going to let any of them slip away- she couldn't. Because with these things, she might just be able to save the people who needed it the most.

She could save Sasuke-kun because she refused to be delusional any longer. Sasuke was a traitor and traitors had no village. He had killed the village when his brother killed his clan. Then ensnared by snakes, he left the tree that had sheltered him. And she was going to save him and give him back the village he destroyed. Even though he didn't believe he needed help. And even though, snakes would remain snakes and would probably be treacherous till the end. She just might be able bring him back before he became too much of a bastard.

And being stronger than she was now, she could give Naruto what he wanted. Naruto had no family because they were either dead or too ashamed of their son who sacrificed his body while Yondaime sacrificed his life. She was going to give Naruto a family. She was going to stick by him and watch his back just like he watched hers. She was going to stop him from doing stupid things. She was going to pull him back before he hurt himself.

Sakura could be able to save Kakashi and remind him that even though his team was dead, they were here. First team was always the most precious. She understood that and didn't expect Team 7 to ever take its place. No one could take Sasuke-kun or Naruto's place in her heart because a shinobi's heart was often too small. But at least they could soothe the pain if he would let them. She was going to give Kakashi the precious people he needed again.

With all these, she could prove to Tsunade-shishou that even though she had taken her in to prepare her as the next Tsunade for the showdown of the Sannin; history didn't necessary needed to repeat itself. She was going to prove that she could be a successful kunochi without killing those things that made her human. She was going to show all the Hokages that looked at her while she worked in this room that: she could be strong because she wanted to protect; and it didn't make her any less Sakura.

And in this room, where a legend had made herself, she was going to make one for herself too.

She was going to save them all.

Sakura was a name to be remembered.

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed it. This is another Sakura drabble that had been sitting around my laptop for sometimes. I've currently got a NaruHina with side hint of NejiTen brewing...there's also a possible ShikaTema which can very well be a simple Temari fic. It depends on the reviews I get to decide what to do with both stories. 

P.S. said authoress is in a Sasuke-induced happiness and you can make her even happier by reviewing!


	24. Kyuubi and Protection

Disclaimer: Inthe manga, Sasuke is currently fighting Naruto and Sakura...he'll lose to them both, and be brought back to Konoha...It's not happening? Well, guess I don't own Naruto then.

A/N: Wow. Thank you for all your support! I'm over 300 reviews, you guys are absolutely amazing! I hope this is a much awaited chapter! It's been ages since I've updated. I don't even think I remember when it was. Okies,I do; it waswhen Sasuke appeared again. That's seriously a long time ago. Well, this is the NaruHina chapter that I've promised readers. To those who are waiting for the ShikaTema, I send my deepest apologies. I'm currently stuck on that one. So it probably won't be posted in a long long time.

_Summary_: It was with blind faith that she followed and loved Naruto. NaruHina

**Kyuubi and Protection**

He entered her immediate range nearly undetected. And she had to wonder whether it was on purpose or if it had become a part of his life- to walk so quietly. The only giveaway (the one he allowed himself), besides that given to her by the Byakugan, was his breathing as it became heavier as he approached in that relaxed way only he could manage.

Naruto sat down before her. Sweating, panting, bloodied. His hand pressed against what seemed to be an attack aimed for the liver, had he not dodged in time which had resulted in a wound in his abdomen. He still grinned at her as he leaned back against a heavy trunk and swept his other hand across his forehead, trying to wipe the sweat; instead, leaving a deep red stripe across.

"Where are the others?" she asked as she set out to prepare her kit on the ground.

"They're on their way.' He replied, still maintaining the childish smile of their Genin days, even though it was one of the most difficult things to do along with keeping their humanities. Naruto's smile was amazing. It gave her strength in such torrents that she _burnt_ when he smiled.

"Neji got hurt. Tenten is yelling at him; she's just as bad as Sakura."

"He's not hurt too badly, right?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"Neh," Naruto snickered. "He took a kunai in the shoulder for Tenten."

Hinata smiled softly as she imagined the scene where Tenten would pull at Neji-nii-san's collar, like the way she used to with Lee-san, and scream.

"She wouldn't be too pleased about that." She commented as she concentrated and reached out for Naruto's hand that rested on the wound.

"No." he uttered tightly then winced as Hinata took his hand and lifted it off the wound.

The cut, swirling dark and sinister, was ugly, blooding, dirty and all the foul things she could only say in her mind. And Hinata had to remind herself again that – she was better than the eleven-years-old Hinata, and fainting or anything but the proficiency of who she trained to be today was not needed.

"You used the Kyuubi's power." She said, not accusingly – because she already knew that he had and why he had did it.

Hinata pressed her hand against the wound and said nothing more. Forcing her own chakra into Naruto's system carefully, she silently wondered what the other friends around Naruto or the Kyuubi would say. Naruto was not supposed to use the Kyuubi's power anymore. It ate away at him from the inside.

She still remembered the first time she saw (she'd only _heard_ about the damage before) the _thing_ Naruto caged inside himself. How he could still smile, still laugh…still love like he did, Hinata didn't know. Any lesser person would crumble under this burden forced upon them.

_A black, black shape of a fox merged roughly with the human. Howls and screams ripped from the rawness of his throat..._

She shuddered at the memory and she pushed more chakra into the stubborn wound on his side. He healed slower now; she thought and remembered the words Naruto told her once:

"_The fox is eating away my defense from inside. There's nothing much I can do. By not using its powers I can slow the process…but I need to protect my precious people."_

There was a sudden pressure in the air around them. Naruto bit his lips and drew blood from the puncture he made. Hinata glanced sharply at him and then his abdomen. The black swirls and words appeared slowly- dark and prominent on his paler skin.

The tree crackled under the pressure of the Kyuubi's power and Hinata forced herself to stay put in the immense force until Naruto reached out to push her away. Hinata watched helplessly as Naruto struggled to contain the feud of the beast inside him.

And as suddenly as they've came, they disappeared. Naruto released a huge sigh and sagged against the trunk, gasping. She scrambled over to him immediately and pressed her hands against his wound again. She forced her chakra by torrents to speed the cells' healing. Hinata tried to keep her hands from shaking as Naruto patted her shoulders reassuringly.

The forest was quiet again.

They were alone.

Naruto didn't let the Kyuubi hurt anyone.

"Anosa, Hinata-chan…" Naruto suddenly started. She glanced up at him before returning to wrapping the bandage around him, showing that she was listening. "Will you kill me…when…if the Kyuubi takes over?"

Hinata's head snapped up at the question. Naruto stared at a faraway place and his body tensed as he waited for her answer.

"Yes." She replied finally. "I will protect your village."

Naruto relaxed and smiled at her. "Good. That's the answer I want from the woman I love."

Had the situation had less gravity, she would've blushed or maybe stammer like she used to. But it wasn't, so she slipped in a thin smile and continued her work. The Kyuubi and its dangers could never be a joking matter or bedtime story. When…If, the worst happened, it would be her, her _duty_, to kill the threat to Konoha; and it would be her love for Naruto to protect his dream.

Sometimes she was so worried about the Village, Naruto…and them. But she was never scared. Because she knew (after all these years of loving this man), if that moment did come, Naruto would fight till his last breath to keep them safe. And Naruto was going to win.

She smiled softly as a memory appeared:

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you, Hinata. It's a promise of a lifetime"_

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope it didn't disappoint and that you liked it. It's more 'story'-like than my normal works, I think. But this is just an attempt or practice for possible up-coming stories -hint-. I hope you liked it. Please (with ice cream of any kind) read and review. If you review...it'll get my inspiration running and I'll post more stories that you like! 


	25. Apocalypse

Disclaimer: I won't be panicking about my exam results if I owned Naruto. -tries to breathe-

A/N: Wow, you're all amazing! 320 reviews for me! -dances the happy dances and tries to grab a few bunnies bouncing around- Hmm, this chapter is once again different from my normal style (if I actually have one). There's no happy ending in this story, so for those waiting for some happy endings- sorry. I can't even think of what to say now, considering that my brain is focusing to hard on the results that aren't going to be published for another 8 hours! Oh...please just read!

_Summery_: All great things must fall before Genesis can happen; a tree must burn before new leaves sprouts – Caught in their last moment. Sideline AsumaKurenai and GenmaShizune

**Apocalypse **

When the end comes, Kakashi is the first to fall. It is only right, he thinks as he sucks an entire piece of Konoha into God-knows-what dimension – he has run out of time and luck. There isn't Sensei to pull him back at the last minute, there isn't Rin to heal his wounds and there certainly isn't Obito to give him another eye. (Not that he wants one. One is already too much.)

Kakashi has Team 7 though. He always will. He thinks his success is in them and not the gazillion justu that pile up under his name. He has Sasuke's respect, he has Sakura's smiles and he has Naruto's bright laughter. So he must not be as bad as he may think he is.

Pakkun is next to him as his vision narrows and turns red. The tiny pug asks him what he has done this time. He also tells him that there is no way he can help him now – not even if he goes find a medic nin. Kakashi smiles underneath his mask; it's okay, he says, they still have a war to win.

And he lets the dog sit next to him as red turns dark and the world is quiet.

_He thinks he see his team smiling……_

* * *

Konoha is falling, they realize. Like burning forests, like dying trees, like scattered leaves. There is little they can do but pick up what they put down years ago for some comfortable, peaceful days. Those years were stolen. 

I guess, he lights his cigarette (she doesn't frown like she does in that other life), this is the way we're meant to live.

(Or die. That, he doesn't say.)

She gives a thin cold smile and he tries not to cry. There is a kunoichi in his house, not a wife.

Reality bursts into their secret haven in the form of bloodied enemies. And once again, the killing machines hidden in this paradise are churning to work. This time, she wonders, whether they can halt the screams and the blades before they too, turn into cinder.

Her red, red eyes blaze and her enemies spew the same color.

Kurenai is beautiful when she kills – he admires and does not hesitate to tell her. Because hesitation can kill too. And you are still, she says, you – a runaway monk who can't keep his mouth shut. Asuma will always be the same.

Stay alive; they tell the other as they join the chaos beyond their past.

Neither agreed to the promise, but they try not to notice

* * *

Anko waits when the end comes. She is, for the first time, not actively pursuing but waiting. She waits for Orochimaru to find her. Just like the way her sensei used to find her – amongst the rubble and the dead. She supposes that after all these years he will come to her again. Or at least where she is now. 

She sits in front of an entrance and bars the way to the hell he made underground. Anko doesn't see the others. She does, however, pile bleeding presents next to her with the finished dango sticks. She thinks her sensei will like the gifts – they're all clad in purple and have a curvy note on their headbands.

The area is empty of life now, only the debris of what was once the Konoha research center is left, and he appears to her in the dust and coppery smell of ruined lives. She rushes to him with excitement and tries to hug him with her explosive tags covered body.

Sensei…, she still smiles like she used to (because she loves and hates the man who gave and stole her life) because her seal still prickles; you've found me; look what I've got for you.

* * *

Everyone is down. Dead or just seriously injured, she doesn't have the time or heart to check. So selfish, she sneers at herself, and you call yourself a medic nin. 

Last war, she was running towards _him_ for help and protection; now she thinks she's the only one alive to stand between the enemy and Tsunade-sama so she runs towards her Tsunade-sama. Konoha crumbles and so does her protectors; she's probably fighting a hopeless battle. But Tsunade-sama is still fighting and so shall she.

Shizune, he calls to her. Genma is next to her again. He smiles – a smile that is slightly cocky, slightly affectionate, and so very much him. She thinks she's going to die. Because (she can't bring herself to say this aloud) this is a hopeless struggle; because (she _can _say this and does) she can't give him what he wants; because she can't give him what _they_ want. Her everything belongs to Tsunade-sama who belongs to Konoha which is falling apart. It's been that way ever since the day she walked out, hope and despair all embodied into a hurting woman.

We're going to die, probably; Genma still smiles and the senbon still dangles.

She smiles too; after all that is the least she can do for them.

Most likely they will die. That's fine though; she isn't going down without a fight.

We're not going down without a fight, she tells him.

* * *

We End Here...

* * *

A/N: I've finally got the ruler working and the actually working on scool internet! Please Read and Review! I will be forever grateful! And -cough- by reviewing, you might just get another chapter out of me. 

Oh! And please take the time to read and review my 2 new fics: Teahouse (which is about five women's lives and how they experienced the past mentioned in Naruto. Not AU and no OC as main characters); 20 No-so-secret Disasters That Shaped Konoha (a 20 truth of The Sannin and the White Fang- you know you want to read this!). Please!


	26. Born Again

Disclaimer: If I were Kishimoto or if I owned Naruto, what happened last week wouldn't have happened.

A/N: It's been ages since I've last updated. Personally, I can't even remember. At the moment, I'm still mourning for the lost of Asuma-sensei. And re-reading some of my work (like Chapter 1 and last chapter) gives me a pang in the heart. Especially last chapter, it feels as if I was writing something akin to his last march or something...but that's probably just me being overly sentimental and silly. I will be writing a sequel to Chapter 25 though and hopefully there will be chapter once again dedicated to Team 10._  
_

_Summery_: A kunoichi début – Ino led a complicated life of 'supposed' and contradiction. Implied Ino/someone (use your imagination!)

**Born Again  
**

* * *

_That's the way it is:_

_No one guides her from here._

* * *

When another espionage mission was over and the moon's pale light sat on the floor of her room, quiet and still; more often than not, Ino found herself sitting up in bed. It was confusing times because she was suddenly a girl again, not a woman. She often told herself, in this room she was _allowed_ to be a woman, a Ino with desires and secret dreams ('...like having babies and a pretty little house'); but when those awful and beautiful thoughts of youth ('Wouldn't marrying _him_ be nice?') edged out, teasing her what she _could_ have and what she _couldn't_ ('He look just like _you_, dark eyes and all.'), she shoved them right down and remind herself that she was a kunoichi. 

Being a kunoichi was a funny thing. Because kunoichi meant growing up at an incredible speed and staying young and simple forever. They were stuck in between childhood and womanhood. And that was where they would be until they cease to think like one or they die- whichever came first. For the most of them, it was the latter. ('...like smoking; it's that hard to quit. Once a kunoichi, always a kunoichi.' smiled Kurenai-sensei at the funeral.)

Kunoichi would never be a child because what child would need to bind her chest…or would know at least twenty-odd ways to kill a man during sex. A child shouldn't even know about sex anyways. But kunoichi did. Sex was a weapon. One so effective in their hands that they had men, tittering on the edge of madness and euphoria, spill their deep, dark secrets.

They would never be women either. Women were makers. They bore children, made homes…homely. Kunoichi wouldn't do that. It wasn't that they weren't capable, after all girls like pretty things too. Their hands were red with death and black with ashes. There was no blood or fire in a woman's hand and kunoichi had plenty of those in theirs. They were too scared to put them down because they knew, better than shinobi knew their own weaknesses, that once their hands drop these; they'd never be strong enough to lift the blood and flame up again.

Sex was supposed to be taboo to girls.

Inochi's girl was supposed to be loving, sweet and tender, just like her mother.

Ino was supposed to be a boy.

InoShikaChou was supposed to be three boys, childhood friends, passing on the family Justus and staying best friends forever.

It was supposedly written in the stars; until fifteen years ago, on a foggy night, the cog on the wheel shifted. Ino knew more than she should about men and secrets. She was a confident, brash girl who was very, very good at what she did – lying.

To Ino, being a kunoichi was the closest thing to being male. (Even though every time she stretched, the tightness in her chest reminded her otherwise.)

Ino was a good kunoichi.

Sometime, she told herself- she was kunoichi enough that Sakura didn't mattered. Sakura was just a lost girl – the princess in distress that forever needed her saving. And she knew it was a lie. She still valued Sakura more than she should. But Sakura wasn't the princess anymore and she wasn't the knight either. Sakura was a sister in an ugly lifestyle called kunoichi. Kunoichi picked each other up when all has fallen. Ino didn't want to pick Sakura up. In fact, she didn't want to see her childhood friend with any red, blue or purple on her. Those colors clashed horribly with her pink soft hair. But Kunoichi was about hurt, blood, dirt and more hurt: anyone who didn't understand that cannot be a kunoichi.

Sometimes, Ino told herself- she was kunoichi enough that it was okay that she was left alone – they could start out as one, but she must climb her own mountain ('because a kunoichi is alone in her growth.' Said Kurenai-sensei and so did Anko-senpai and many other kunoichi). But it wasn't. She didn't want to, _cannot_, be left behind. She grasped onto the two of them like a drowning man. It didn't matter that Tenten and Hinata and even _Sakura_, had managed; she just _couldn't_. Every time they seemed to walk ahead, she staggered a few extra steps just so they were in a line again.

Ino didn't think she was a good kunoichi – she lied too much.

But then, she had decided very early in her path, if lying meant keeping Sakura next to her (because even though she would never admit it to herself, Sakura was more than just a rival and was a part of her just as she was a part of Sakura); and Chouji and Shikamaru in her arms (because they were _her _boys, and no one, not _Temari_ or _anyone_, was allowed to call them theirs. InoShikaChou belonged to Ino to its very core); she was quite content to keep on lying and call herself- Kunoichi.

After all, the unsaid truth remained – all kunoichi were born on top of lies and deceit.

* * *

A/N: A Ino chapter! Don't worry, Asuma-sensei! Ino is growing up just fine! -wails- -sniff- I hope you've enjoyed it. I've added bits onto it at the last minute so it's slightly different from what I planned it to be like. Not much, just slightly. I hope...-checks from grammar freaks here- that you haven't noticed that I've used 'kunoichi' as one would use it an adjective. To me occasionally, being a kunoichi isn't just a job, it's more of a state of being and it's the way they enact or react to an event. And I think that it is only with the way I've used the word that I can explain myself/herself. Sorry for the poor grammar. 

Please Read and Review. You'll definitely brighten up my gloomy and confusing day!


	27. On the Edge of the Battlefield

**Disclaimer:** Currently suffering my examinations...so updating every week like Kishimoto-sama does is not something I can survive. So, no, I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Happy new year to you all! 2007 - final year of high school, the thought is very daunting. But, let's not think about this now. It's been ages since I've updated. This is the prequel to Chapter 21: Kunoichi; so if you haven't read it, you might want to check it out after reading this chapter. I would like to dedicate this chapter to _**wildcatt**_ who is my font of inspiration (especially when I hit my all time writer block) and an excellent NejiTen writer. This chapter, she'd kick my bum multiple times to get me going to start with and then she kicked me more to get me to finish it. And when it's done, she made sure I tell the story properly. So, _**wildcatt**_, this chapter won't be here if not for you.

So now that I've dedicated this chapter to her (and making a rather grand speech that can probably be used for the Oscar winners), allow me to present you this update:

Summery: _Don't jump in hastily but don't hesitate either. Live with the consequences and do what she must. That's how a kunoichi survives war._

**On the Edge of the Battlefield**

* * *

_A Girl should know what she wants, _

_Walk hand in hand with Independence…_

* * *

"Say you love me." 

Then there was silence in the room. The soft humming to the rhythm of the comb in her hand died and she stared at the reflection in the mirror, just as shocked by the words as the one who had spoken them. She lowered the hands that had been caught in the length of her hair, and stared at the comb.

He had given her that comb; quite a simple one, decorated only with a few flowers to push into her locks, once upon a not so distant time...

He who had sat outside her window countless nights was in her room tonight and she didn't know what to do, or say. Neither of them did. They were awkward and silent because they'd overstepped the boundaries of comradeship. She shouldn't have left her window open like an invitation and he shouldn't have given into this temptation. But it was all too late now.

She had to wonder though; who was the one who had actually stepped out of line first – she, for offering, or he, for accepting.

"Neji…"

"I'm sorry." He apologized hastily, avoiding her eyes. "That was a mistake. I will leave now."

"No, Neji. Stay." She turned around to stop him. "It is my last night here for a long time to come. Can't two…teammates…spend it together?"

"You've got a mission tomorrow. It's not proper…" he protested half –heartedly even though his eyes were already searching for a seat.

"Screw what is proper." She grinned and pointed to the stool next to her bed. "Over there."

He sat down and the room returned to its nightly quiet, with her trying to sort out the last of the knots and kinks that had gathered during the day and him merely observing. They'd always been silent in each other's presence. All that need to be said – all that _could_ be said – had been spoken long ago and any more words, they'd agreed, would spoil what they had.

"Yamanaka would've stayed for Shikamaru." He said when she moved away from the mirror and onto the bed.

"That was low, Neji. I'm shocked." She smiled a little, genuinely surprised that this was the man she had known since her pre-teen days. "I am not Ino."

She would've have been infuriated by his implication, but all the anger and passion had been spent during the day and all she had left were a determination that insisted that she needed no saving from the domain of dusk (of lust and desire and falsity) and a serenity of a much more mature woman who knew she had done what she must. (She'd taken the mission because it was her choice. She would complete it even if it took her life. She didn't _want_ salvation from anyone. She wanted to save her loved ones and she would do it in anyway possible.)

"I want my fight in the open too," She confessed quietly while shifting to make herself comfortable.

"I know." He replied and softly rested his hand on her head to run his fingers through her untied hair – his apology.

"But not every kunoichi makes her war on the battlefield."

She closed her eyes. She loved the way he combed her hair. The strong, steady fingers that could deliver death dragging slowly from her head to pause slightly past her shoulder before they repeated their route again. When he combed her hair, something big and powerful swelled in her chest and, sometimes it made her choke.

Tenten wondered if her target would comb her hair. Or whether he would dig his hands into her hair and tug and pull in his pleasure…demanding from her things she didn't want to give.

"Stay, please?" she asked sleepily lying in her bed, shutting the ugly thoughts away for the morning. She could bear the pain of anything, she had decided that when she became a ninja, but the idea of forgetting the tenderness of someone trusted combing her hair scared her and made her dread the mission.

He continued to run his fingers through her hair and she let the softness of the motion lure her into sleep, fending off the demons of tomorrow.

"Marry me," he demanded in a whisper, stroking her hair, "when you get back."

"We'll see." Tenten mumbled into her pillow and felt him pause for a second before continuing. He would stay in her room for now. But she knew she wouldn't wake up and see him in the morning though

This was probably the last time she could see him like this, so bare and honestly. Even a mediocre shinobi would know that things would not be the same when, and if, she returned.

Tonight they'd done many foolish things, she would think to herself in the morning.

It was foolish to plan the future during a war.

It was foolish to disturb the delicate equilibrium of comradeship.

It was foolish to haven opened her window tonight.

But then she would also think: when they were alone, maybe they were allowed to do foolish things.

_I love you._

* * *

…_There is no shame in falling in love._

* * *

**A/N:** Please Read and Review. Your comments would do great things to one's mind, i.e. release more plot bunnies. I hope you've enjoyed it and not think it's too cheesy or cliche (even though it is quite so)_  
_


	28. Waltz

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, the Kunoichi would have more parts in it!

A/N: Hellow! I'm back again! This chapter consist of two drabbles. The first one is for the Challenge hosted on Naruto100 on LJ.

**Challenge**: Repetition

**Bonus**: bitch-slap, breakfast, bandage

**Waltz**

It's like a three step dance.

Since _he_ died, being with Rin is like a three step dance.

_One_

When they're on missions together, it's a fast paced piece. Everything is carefully calculated and every step measured. Kakashi cannot afford another mistake because Sensei cannot spare time to save them now and he doesn't want another eye or hand or organ or teammate's blood on him. He steps forward and Rin follows – somewhat loyally, somewhat blindly. It doesn't need the thinking of the heart; just the instinct bred into his mind. He likes it when it's quick – killing a man or sabotaging a camp gets quicker every time.

_Two_

Returning to camp is sometimes slow and sometimes fast. Most of the time, Kakashi can't move too fast because he isn't as good as he wants to be and getting hurt is inevitable (he now realizes how much Obito used to watch his back); and Rin doesn't have – will never have – enough chakra to completely heal everyone's wounds (a quarter of her clothing turn into bandage every mission). And in between returning to their base as well as stopping the bleeding, they have to throw enemies off their track. Kakashi doesn't mind circling around; but he knows Rin hates it – especially when blood soaks through her clothes around his arm.

_Three_

Kakashi hates the slowness between missions. Rin wants him to hold her at night and he is always too weak and too tempted to refuse. He knows he doesn't deserve the peace he gets. It belongs to Obito (who wants it more but needs it less); he tells himself that and one time, he told Rin – she'd slapped him hard for and he never says it to her again. On evenings without missions, the night is too long and too quiet that he hears his heart think about he will do on nights like this if he lives through the war.

_Turn_

And when morning finally comes, he shoves down what his mind tells him is grubby camp food and his heart tells him is the best meal of the day because Rin made it; he lets her wrap more bandages on him (there just isn't enough time between to let old wounds heal) before they run off to kill another man.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please Review! I'm still in my present tense fetish...it's quite addicting. There is a second part or maybe third part to Fairytale for Two Girls - but I'm still working on them. Happy Chinese New Year to all! 


	29. Thrill

Disclaimer: Naruto needs more love in the air...that's my opinion, since it's not happening, I'm sure you understand that I don't own it

A/N: It doesn't seem to long ago since I've updated. This drabble is inspired by Ai Yazawa's Paradise Kiss. I hope you'll enjoy it and all I need now is fanart and more fanart! is being a bit of a pain for not fixing the document upload-er...I hope they're working on it or updating the next chapter will be so bothersome.

_Summery:_ Thrill is challenge, weapons and being dressed. Slight Nejiten

**Thrill **

Tenten loves it.

The danger. The adrenaline. The exhilaration. _Every-damn-thing._

She loves it so much that it scares her because she doesn't even know what she is referring to.

But there is a challenge in this that makes her come back for more. All kunoichi dress up at some point because even Konoha, babying its young ones, teaches ninja that the female body (Tenten remembers blushing furiously at the words that came out so mechanically from Iruka-sensei's mouth while he pointed out _where exactly these weapons were_) is just a means to an end.

In missions, while Ino dresses for information and Hinata for subtlety, Tenten dresses for the kill.

Her hands are never clammy now; the years of being a weapon mistress has stopped that. She closes and reopens her fists when she spreads her arms out to let him carefully drape the first layer over her. As he ties the first bow, always snuggly and carefully around her waist, she can think of the multiple places (_between the folds, inside the sleeves _) she can hide a sharp edge.

She refrains from doing so, even when Neji silently displays the senbon collection he had hidden beneath the kimono on the table. She leaves them there. Neji's eyes stay white and his face impassive as he dresses her in an _almost_ loving fashion. (At odd moments, she can _almost_ imagine the way Neji would dress a lover – carefully wrapping up his treasure; and she tries not to feel jealousy for this not-yet-existing woman.)

Layers upon layers, and Tenten – the weapon mistress without any steel or iron on her – slowly disappears underneath the colorful fabrics. She is a kunoichi out of her element with nothing that is remotely threatening on her. But she is also a weapon master and weapon masters can make their tools out of the enemy's own hands.

Neji gives her shoulder a firm squeeze and indicates that he has finished. And she is a woman of porcelain and fragility. Perfect for this job. Her socks scratch lightly on the floor and the red and white silk of her kimono ripples around her legs like water as she heads towards the door.

Sometimes, she is tempted to look back. Just to see his expression. To see whether his face would show the same tenderness of his hands when he dresses her. But there is a girl that lives in Tenten and she is so weak and so strong and so full of contradictions at times that Tenten doesn't even trust her own training to be able to deny her _whimsical_ ('romantic,' the girl giggles) feelings. So she never looks back, and tells him at the door that she'll see him later, hopefully without ruining the clothes.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review! It'll get the fluffy version of the theme- 'Dressing up' out! Yes, I know it's blackmailing but I'm not above it -cackles- I seriously would appreciate the review! 


	30. Bedizened

Disclaimer: I own nothing because otherwise Sasuke would be battling it out with Naruto and Sakura already!

A/N: This is the fastest updates that I've done in sometime. But then again, this is a the crack-ish version of the 'Dressing up' theme that I worked on in the last drabble. There is also another Nejiten drabble for that I've written for Naruto100, feel free to check it out - you can get there via my homepage.

_Summery_: In which Tenten makes a sacrifice and Neji enjoys it. Nejiten

**Bedizened**

"This is so fu-" she huffed loudly and then scathingly bit out the next word, "BACKWARDS!"

A long string of obscenities tumbled off her tongue followed by another hiss of air before Tenten gave up with a sigh, looking down angrily at the piece of _thing_. There was no way she could put this on by herself. She walked across the bathroom tiles and opened the door.

He was there. Good.

_Maybe_ she could get out of this.

He didn't look up when she stalked out of the bathroom, looking absolutely ridiculous, but she was sure he could see her anyway. He had already changed, she noticed. Tenten took a deep breath, felt the strain from the movement, frowned, and blurted out, "Neji, this is backwards."

"That would be because you're _wearing_ it backwards," Neji stated calmly and looked up from the report for this mission. He scanned over what she had on and, as if not noticing anything wrong, looked back at her face.

"I'm a kunoichi!" she said in frustration. "A kunoichi on a delivery mission! I'm not there to impress people dolled up in these…these stupid clothes and how am I supposed to do my job wearing a _corset_?"

She gasped loudly at the end of the sentence and took another difficult breath. "I can't even _breathe_ properly."

"The client had asked for it to be delivered during a court session," he said, reading off the scroll in his hands, "That's why he prepared these clothes."

"I'm going to damage my ribs or pinch some nerves," she mumbled darkly; "And when you need me the most…"

"I'll help you with it. Just ask, next time," he said, putting down scroll, as she smiled sheepishly at him. Neji got up from the chair (comfortable in his attire, Tenten noted enviously), and guided her to the mirror. He stood behind her as he fingered the corset, a pale jade color, and shifted the wired fabric gently. His other hand held her chemise underneath to stop it from being pulled along.

Her fingers wandered down to her white chemise aimlessly, undecided whether to help or not. Neji's hand quickly grabbed hers – "You're ruffling it," – before pushing it away from the flimsy underskirt.

"Lift your arms up," Neji instructed softly next to her ear before disappearing behind her again.

She felt his hands working deftly down her back, slowly adjusting the garment. His touch was respectful and did not linger. Just as she thought he was done at the base of her spine, he planted both of his hands firmly above her waist. Straightening and looking over her shoulder, he said, "Hold your breath for a moment, I need to shift it in place."

She did as she was told, trying to ignore the tickling feeling at her ribcage. Tenten wasn't sure what Neji had done - she felt his hands gripping the corset and sliding once, and suddenly she was _breathing_ (even though it was still a bit uncomfortable) again.

Neji's arms folded before his chest with a satisfied look while she took in a few deep breaths to test the comfort. With the corset on she look quite pretty, she thought as she examined herself in front of the mirror, but clearly out of place.

"You look," Neji paused to control the amusement she could just _hear_ in his voice, "…proper."

Tenten whirled around, rather gracelessly, and retorted, "And you, mister, are in _tights_."

Tenten laughed at the scowl that appeared on Neji's face but it quickly drifted off, replaced quickly by a confident smirk. Neji's hands shot out again, pinning her by the waist, and with that smug look still on his face, his head dipped down.

His lips landed softly on her bare shoulder and she could feel heat shooting up her face. One, two, three butterfly kisses, each time edging closer to the base of her neck. At the last one - before he lifted his head - Tenten was positive that the smile had spread even wider (as if knowing about her blush). His lips lingered for a moment before looking at her.

"They're not tights," he said, his white eyes gleaming mischievously like his smile. Neji headed into the bathroom as she stood, blushing and speechless, in her spot.

He came out with her gown in his hands and with another meaningful smile on his lips, whispered softly into her ears: "Put on that dress…… or we might not be leaving this room."

* * *

A/N: Read and Review. I hope Neji's OOC-ness is accepted with open-arms because I can't think of any other way to bring out such a scene. -shifts around nervously- This is my first time at crack, so any help will be very much appreciated. 


	31. Leader, Stratagem, Punishment

Disclaimer: The world would be my oyster if I owned Naruto.

A/N: It's been...-goes check- four months since I've updated? I apologize, the real life has caught up with me in the form of A-level exams (something similar to SAT). But allow me to tell you that I'll be a University student now, which is a relief. I must, however tell you the bad news that I'm currently experiencing a very severe case of Writer's Block; so you have until the end of this sitting to bounce your ideas/plot bunnies that you want to see off me. I will take the first 5 requests (but that does not mean that you should not review!). Hopefully, with your help, I might be able to start writing again.

* * *

_This is about Trust._

**Leader **(Challenge: Suicide)

He brandished the blade in the air, fluidly gliding the thin edge through and across the imaginary body that he saw in black and red. He knew _exactly_ where he wanted to start this butchering; after all, he would only be remaking those wounds Hidan had made on Asuma-sensei.

The rational part of his mind told him that '_logically, we have no chance of survival_' because '_even at my best_' he was still not good enough; and he was '_bringing my teammates to die with me_' and he '_had promised Asuma-sensei that I would protect them all_-

Ino's ice blue eyes (with red-hot anger boiling beneath the liquid surface) snapped at him and Chouji's face (tight with determination) challenged him to listen to that part of him that screamed at them to stay. And he deftly slid the blade back into its sheath, tightened his weapon pouch and lit that last cigarette in his mouth.

_'I'll lead us out this alive.'_ He silently told them, _'No matter what.'_

"Ready?" Ino's eyes told him _'Of course'_ in that confident way she always looked when she explained what she thought to be the most obvious things.

"Let's go then." Chouji's face told him _'We never doubt you'_ in the loyal way he'd always followed him.

"Aa…" he agreed. _'How troublesome.' _

- - -

"This," he tells the Godaime, "_isn't_ suicide."

* * *

**Warning: Bordering on M**_  
_

_Her name is Salome. _

**Stratagem **(Challenge: Jealousy)

It was a bright night, she thought in a frenzied haze as she groped, almost blindly, at his shoulders. The moon was full but the room was so unbelievably dark that only the ephemeral glow of fireworks brought the occupants to life in a jerky, discolored movie.

He tugged on her obi desperately and pressed demanding kisses on her mouth, jaw, collar…she could so easily lose herself in the heat and desire.

"Look at me."

And she was caught in the silent rage in his eyes, conflicted emotions – anger, frustration, longing – all burning the same color as a white hot flame.

---

"You _let_ him touch you," he accused softly afterwards.

She gave him a sated smile as he stroked her hair affectionately before burrowing further into his body.

"Jealous?"

She smirked slightly as she was flipped onto her back again.

* * *

_Death is for amateurs._

**Punishment **(Challenge: Extremity)

Being found in Konoha's public toilet was possibly the worst, and the most unusual, form of retribution Uchiha Sasuke (whose idea of ultimate punishment had been death) was expecting from the Hokage despite her notoriety for delivering severe sentences.

Sakura assured him that it could be much worse, but he was highly dubious.

It was a small and box-like building where pungent odors of fermented waste dwell and everything was a tight fit. The cubicles were long and narrow; the thin panels of wood that separated each toilet bowl ('and were supposed to conserve modesty _as well as_ privacy,' he added with annoyance as he spotted the heads of the different occupants) were low and had small, grayish-black bulges of what he supposed were chewing gums. The urinals were packed with sweating and heavy-muscled men who stood shoulder to shoulder in the crammed area. One of them gave him a pointed stare before returning to his business. The tiled floor was a murky color from the muddy footprints and splashes of dried up vomit…

This was what the Godaime gave him.

"It's only a year, Sasuke-kun."

He felt his blood running cold as his grips on the bucket and the mop tightened.

* * *

A/N: Recent drabble collection. If you were expecting something longer, I do apologize! But like I mentioned earlier - Severe Writer's Block. Remember, first 5 requests- the character(s) and a cute/dramatic/romantic moment which you want to see. If I burst through, I might write more too! 

Review, review, review, request!

Thank you for all your support in the last couple of months!


	32. Cosmo an Dandelion

Disclaimer: I wished upon a star...but it has yet to happen yet.

A/N: After such a long hiatus, one would wonder whether Only Secret is actually still alive. She is...just immensely stressed but still enjoying University life - which is why she is back to writing again. This is request from _**Newbie GK**_.

Summery: For Girls, Growth is about Life and Death and being alone. Love comes second.

** Cosmo and Dandelions**

It was spring when he saw her in this field again

It was spring when he saw her in this field again. And it was nine years since he last found her here.

He remembered that day clearly.

Back then, she was only a girl of nine, still in the academy and still clad in the bright colors that only young girls were brave enough to wear. Her eyes had shone bright with determination and an emotion that he couldn't name when he was nine – now, he would identify it as regret. She'd sat, completely camouflaged, amongst the flowers that she was so familiar with. In her hands she'd held a bunch of pink flowers.

"Cosmos. This is what I am, what I want to be," she'd waved the pink flowers in front of him when he'd sat down next to her. "That," she'd pointed to the dandelions at the edge of the path, "is what I have to be. I don't know how but I'll figure out a way, Shikamaru."

He didn't really care back then – he'd wanted some peace and quiet to watch the clouds; and Ino was in his spot. But she'd flashed him a fierce smile that could've easily blinded him and dragged him out of the field by his hand.

"Life doesn't like to go the way we want it to, does it?"

Ino had never been a girl who asked for advices.

A pang of nostalgia overcame him as he greeted this sight again. Not a decade gone and they were so different from what they used to be. He would be lying if he said that he expected things to be the same; but shinobi are such hopeful creatures that even as they grow ('strip, shred and bleed' that was what his father said) and loses their colors as well as identities, they still hope for a light in the darkness. _He_ still hoped for enlightenment (like what Asuma found in Kurenai-sensei), a simple solution (like Naruto's determination of becoming Hokage), in this mess.

Today, she wasn't nine anymore and she had long since left the academy. Orange and pink had been replaced by darker shades for practicality and discretion. But the same determination and the same regret still shone in her blue eyes. She sat with her legs tugged beside her; her long hair billowed in the soft breeze. The field could no longer hide her. Ino was turning into a kunoichi when he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"You found me." She didn't sound surprised, but there was an undeniable tone of relief that it was as if she wanted, expected him to find her.

"We're all looking for you." he explained. "We're worried about you after what happened…"

"But you came." She smiled like it meant forgiveness and that was all the world to her and something broke in his heart, seeing her face.

"Aa."

"I've figured out a way," she said, starting to pick the petals on the Cosmo in her hand. "Did you know – kunoichi grow up alone?"

The unsaid words hung between them – Shikamaru and Chouji could still work without Ino, InoShikaChou was imperfect unlike the previous generations and, one day, this would be a fatalistic flaw. This time, they were lucky – with the worst injured Chouji hospitalized for three weeks.

"He doesn't blame you, you know." He said softly, staring and his own broken arm in its sling. "I don't blame you."

It was true. Chouji didn't blame her – he was too nice to have such feelings. Still, there was a leader and strategist in Shikamaru who thought otherwise; and that there was something she could've done and that she could be _better_. But this was Ino. And Ino, who blamed herself and thought he wouldn't come for her, was bigger, more important than the clipped tone of the leader and strategist or any condemnations.

"Life doesn't like to go the way we want it to, does it?"

Ino had never been a girl who asked for advices.

"…Shikamaru, I'm leaving the team." she said quietly as she let the last petal travel away with the wind, "When I come back. I'll make us more perfect than ever."

He sighed inwardly and nodded slowly. "Aa, I expect no less."

He was rewarded with a soft giggle as he felt her head leaning against his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review to assure the author that there are people outside the war zone known as 'The Desk'.

P.S Hope you've enjoyed.

Quote of the day: 'History is just the commentary of the highest and lowest level of masculine ineptitude.' - 'Mot' Wareing after a pint of Beer


	33. Valiant Youth

Disclaimer: Naruto owns me, not the other way around (quite unfortunate really)

A/N: Another request from chapter 31. This time it's dedicated to two persons. First, to _**Wilted Paper Flowers**_ - you're requested a NejiTen fic; it's not exactly romantic-y but I hope this would do. Second, to **_Wildcatt_** - for being the terrible and wonderful taskmaster who makes me work on NejiTen; anyone who wants NejiTen stories should go to her.

**Valiant Youth**

The sky was a staggering blue and Konoha's forest green, green and green with life. It was going to be a long summer fueled by the heat and bustling tension that stretched across the village. Two Genins, like shadows of leaves, flittered across the branches and the sound of metal echoed each time they met. The world was slow and dull in their eyes. Each clash and each clang brought a bit more sweat to their brows and made their hearts bit a little harder and added a bit more complication to their otherwise simple world.

This is the Flame of Youth Gai-sensei talks about, Tenten thought. A smile tugged at her lips even as her kunai slid over Neji's and he, using their momentum, fluidly bent beneath her and half let, half flipped her behind him. All this happened in a second; then, they were sailing between the trees again, readying for their next encounter. Exhilaration pumped like fire and water in her veins. Adrenaline flooded her senses and she held her kunai tighter as she, once again, jumped towards him.

Neji met her half way in the air and they struggled for dominance. This time, it was a draw – both pushed back by the sheer force of each other. Their eyes met as the distance widened between them. Neji landed in a clearing and she stood above him on a nearby branch. An understanding, silent but like every other one, was shared. Neji slipped his kunai back in his holder before shifting into his stance, his arms held relaxed and palms facing outwards, and Tenten reached for the scroll that was carefully clasped on to the flap of her pouch. She pulled the scroll opened and began.

There was one day till the Chuunin tournament.

* * *

She was _so_ proud, and envious, of his advancement as she lay in the dirt. Her weapons had been collected after being scattered by his Kaiten and she was exhausted. The sun was still hot but Konoha's forest was vast and shielded her from the beams. The occasional wind trickled through the woods and she tilted her head when it brushed past her. She made a languid stretch and a slight sigh of satisfaction as her joints made audible 'pop's to relieve the buildup of pressure.

Neji sat underneath a tree, meditating and looking as if that was all he'd done in the afternoon instead of training in the heat. She gazed at him, wondering how it was possible to look clean covered in sweat and dirt. She gave another sigh. In Gai-sensei's doctrine – Lee was a hot flame with burning passion, strong determination and sheer stubbornness which was somewhat ordinary if not for the intensity with which it burned; Neji, however, burned with a cold flame. It wasn't that Neji lacked any of Lee's passion, determination or stubbornness; but they were so well hidden beneath his somewhat passive-aggressive attitude and unadulterated gift as a shinobi.

And his unshakeable belief in destiny, she reminded herself with yet another sigh.

"You're thinking noisily," Neji said, stopping her in mid exhalation. He looked at her from his spot with a mixture of irritation and interest. She stared back.

"Hn," she gave a non-committed answer, turning over and continuing to study him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked finally.

"I'm thinking that I will never fall in love," Tenten said.

"And?" Neji pressed on, unimpressed and unsatisfied by her answer. A secretive smile bloomed on her face. She was too young and, she supposed, vulnerable for this; but Shinobi still lived in the moment even after all their careful planning.

"_But_ I think, if I ever fall in love, it would be with you."

"You're not very subtle, are you?" Mild amusement was clear on his face and Tenten was glad that she had made him smile.

She grinned. "Subtlety would never work on you, Neji," she declared while flipping onto her back again. She closed her eyes and welcomed the sunlight that suddenly infiltrated the foliage. "You don't have to fall in love with me now."

"You're gambling," he said, not accusingly, but as if she hadn't realized what she was doing.

"Yes," she turned around to face him with a smile.

Confusion flickered in his eyes and they became clouded; the conversation had taken a turn; and his next words were guarded and careful. "Why?"

"Because," she gave him another beaming smile, "I believe: if I'm scared of losing, I'm never going to win."

The frown on his face deepened, making Neji look older than his thirteen years. Tenten's smile faltered slightly and she gave an exasperated sigh this time. "Because I choose my own path and whom I love."

Tenten hopped up from her position and in a voice that gave away her insecurities, she told him: "Because I think you're worth everything that I might lose." She gave him another smile before turning around to leave the clearing, "Good luck tomorrow."

She didn't need to turn around to know the stony expression on his face and that his hand was reaching for his curse seal as he said, "It doesn't matter whether I love you or not. Nothing can change; we're all controlled by fate."

* * *

The next day, Naruto broke Destiny and conquered Fate.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW, I choose you! Please review, I am a bit of a review whore here


	34. Sealed witha a kiss

A/N: Dear all, this is the response to the challenge of 'Indecent Proposal'. This is probably my highest rating fic yet! Hurrah!

Summary: Nejiten!

**Sealed with a kiss**

"What do I get out of this?"

Suspicion darkened Tenten's eyes and she studied the pub. All the possibilities collided in her head and they all screamed: It shouldn't have come to this.

Probably.

The surrounding was dim but she could still determine the closest (and safest) exit if the brawl across the room between the two drunken chuunin escalated. The crowd inside was more drawn towards the action than to the two quietly sitting occupants. She was determined not to look at Neji who sat next to her – not while she knew what was in her heart all too well – she would give in to his sudden burst of insanity too easily otherwise. He was bound to regret uttering those words any moment now, and there would be a fissure of awkwardness between them.

"A kiss." Neji replied, looking up from his glass with a deadpan seriousness.

"I meant," she sighed and reached for the alcohol in Neji's hand, "what are the benefits of agreeing."

She took a swig and enjoyed the slow burn as the drink traveled down her throat. Tenten set the glass down on the table before them and took a peek at her teammate next to her. She noted with satisfaction that Neji's face was fashioned into a frown and she could almost, _almost_, see the processing of her question in his face. "Well?" she asked.

"This is practice for the possible future arrangement," he said finally and leaned forward to get his drink. She reached out quickly to give his outstretching wrist a sharp tap before grabbing his glass again with her other hand and drinking the content down in one go. Tenten set the glass amongst the others on the table, sat back and gave him smug smile.

"You're paying for that." A pause. "As one of the benefits."

"You're drinking too fast."

Tenten smiled and didn't reply. Maybe she _was_ drinking too quickly because she was feeling unusually bold with the tickling feeling in her stomach. She could almost, _almost_, feel Neji's gaze on her. Between them, everything was an 'almost'. They were always moving forwards, but when it really counted – when they should've pushed forward like children, consequences be damned – one of them stopped. Familiarity was a leash never quite long enough for them, Tenten thought resignedly and leaned back, surveying the busy crowd again, and let a sudden burst of headiness take her over.

This must be it – liquid courage. The rumbling heat. Freedom. And sensuality that consumed all but a selfish little girl who strived to live in that moment.

She reached for his hand which was resting between them and before he could react, deftly straddled his lap. Neji's eyes widened slightly; they quickly returned to their normal calmness but she noted it with satisfaction none the less. She rested her elbows comfortably on his shoulder and leaned in.

"You're drunk, Tenten." Neji trailed off, his voice sounding slightly strangled as she laid her forehead against his.

Tenten closed her eyes at the cool feel of the metal slate of his forehead protector against her warm skin and grinned. "Maybe," she agreed, "but you suggested it first."

With that, she moved in and tentatively pressed her lips against his. He was still for a moment. Probably from shock, she decided with her last wandering thoughts before focusing on the sensation of his lips gently massaging hers.

She smiled into the kiss, softly nipping and sucking. A shiver trickled down her spine as his hands settled on her waist and Tenten gave a gentle tuck with her teeth. The bustling of the pub was quiet in her ears and all her senses were beginning to swarm with the awareness of Neji. His lips caressing hers, his dark silky strands between her roughened fingers, his heady scent of fresh ginger tea and his strong powerful hands rested carefully on her…

"Your hands," she whispered against his lips, boldly pushing his palm down to her backside. "are too polite."

The recognition of a challenge flashed across Neji's face and Tenten leaned in again. Her hand, moving away from his palm, traced the material of his shirt before reaching his shaven chin. She took time to admire Neji's chiseled features, leisurely etching out the contours of his face, until his hand caught hers. He held it tightly and slowly, deliberately brought her fingers to his lips. An easy smile graced his face and his usual quiet confidence radiated as Neji deftly dislodged her straddling position before sitting her on his lap.

Neji loved challenges.

The predatory gleam in his eyes was the last thing Tenten saw before she found herself in a lip-lock with Neji for the second time. It wasn't a gentle meeting of lips but an aggressive, desperate dance with lips, tongues and teeth. And Tenten felt the love, the want and the dark, deep neediness to possess each other more than ever. It was breathtaking to no longer be able to pinpoint the moment when they were just teammates or family or when they were more than everything but still less than lovers.

She clawed at his shirt and let out a surprised gasp when Neji gave a particularly sharp nip to the corner of her mouth. He took the advantage of the moment to brush his tongue against hers. His strokes were tender and inquisitive. It was a funny feeling – his tongue against hers – each touch seem to send a jolt of heat across her skin and make her head even lighter than before.

The slight clumsiness as one of his hand found the hem of her shirt suggested that he wasn't as sober as he pretended to be. That hand found its way under the thin fabric and started drawing lazy circles. The rough pads and steady pressure of his fingers were both reassuring and enticing. They broke apart for air and Tenten gave breathy moan when Neji's finger pressed into a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

"Neji…" she sighed, arching her head in attempt to dissipate the heated blankness behind her eyes.

"Shhh…" Neji whispered in her ears, smoothly (like it was the most natural thing on earth) pressed the length of her body against him and starting to suckle and shower her exposed neck with kisses. His tongue laved leisurely at her pulse point.

It was a drunken feeling; she was drunk on the intimacy between them. Tenten gave another gasp. This time it was loud enough for herself to hear the unusually feminine voice in her haze. She stiffened in surprise and Neji paused as well. Suddenly, she became highly aware of how closely their bodies were wrapped around each other and the angry shouting behind her. She moved her hands (one of them inside his shirt, the other tangled in his hair) to Neji's shoulders and tried to prop herself up. She felt Neji give one last lingering kiss to her neck before letting her go.

"Wild enough for you?"

"Yes," she smiled breathlessly as she settled into the cold leather of the loveseat next to him, once again observing the fight. She wondered whether she wanted to curse or thank the two drunken men. "Was I any good?" she asked while dodging a glass pint thrown from across the room.

"…Satisfactory."

An exclamation of indignation was on her lips when suddenly a giant ball of fire caught her attention. She swore under her breath. Neji's hand grabbed hers ("We're going,") and led her out of the ruined pub.

At a safe distance away from the burning building and the commotion, she spun Neji around to face her. The chilled air of the night felt cool on her cheeks and she was sure her face was red.

"What was that you said about my kiss?" she demanded, glaring at him and silently berating herself for letting the kiss happen in the first place.

Neji's face softened (she glared more) and he turned around again, starting to lead her in the direction of her apartment. His fingers tightened almost painfully around hers. Warmth spread from where they were connected. An affectionate smile bloomed on her face slowly as she noticed the pink shade on the tip of his ears.

"It was…"

The words were lost but Tenten heard them loud and clear.

* * *

A/N: It's done. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
